A Bit of Flesh
by KittyZozo3366
Summary: In the final days of the Fazbear Corporation, the four animatronics experience something foreign to them, but familiar to the souls that inhabit their bodies.
1. Night 1, Springed Suits

The boy could only see flashes of light, dispersed with multiple images; some were clear, while others were like faded photos. Every flash was heralded by a screech of grinding gears and high-pitched screams. The images he saw made up a disturbing story: A guard in an office chair, children laughing and playing, the guard screaming in terror. With one final flash, the boy made out a glimpse of a purple suit.  
"MOOOOOOMMMM!" the boy screamed as he woke up. He found himself in a dark room, a single light flickering above him; he had to squint through the darkness. "Hello? A-Anybody?" he cried out. The light on the stage flickered again; no one bothered to change it these days. The boy was on center-stage, and had been for the past 6 years. He wasn't around anyone human, and surprisingly, he wasn't human himself.

Freddy blinked a couple of times, trying to organize his thoughts. Who was that guard he dreamt about? Those children, and….the man in purple? Then, he looked around the old, and still deteriorating party room. This place was going to be closed permanently in less than a month. This was pretty sad for the Fazbear gang; they missed bringing joy to the children, and somehow, the adults that brought them. They kind of missed the frequent night guards as well; believe it or not, it was fun to torment a guy when he had no place to run. Outside, Freddy could hear it raining.

Once he was done re-familiarizing himself with the room, he tried to re-familiarize himself with his body. He expected to see the plates that made his skin and the wires that were his veins, but he saw neither. He only saw….human hands. They were colored exactly like his fur, but...they were _human_. This required a second look; he decided to go back down the hall, where the night guard used to take his post and find that one mirror. There was a mirror that said, "Smile! You are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" near the door on the guard's right. The bathrooms, with more easily-accessible mirrors, were boarded up for some strange reason. Freddy looked into the mirror, and was shocked to see a human face staring back at him. He had black bags under striking blue eyes; both were nearly hidden by thick, brown bangs. He was dressed in an old suit that nearly matched his skin color, with his trademark bowtie and tophat. He raised a hand and brought it to his face to make the final realization.

He felt his warm and soft cheek; Freddy Fazbear was now a human man. Two more questions entered his mind: Why was he human? And were the others human?

The others, save Foxy, were still on stage. Instead of looking like unmoving animatronics, they looked like human figures, asleep standing up. Bonnie woke up not long after Freddy had, and noticed his purple paws replaced with pale hands. He too, thought it was a good idea to look in the mirror. He gasped when he saw Freddy was there, and also changed. "F-Freddy? Is that you…?"

"I...I think so, Bonnie…" Freddy rubbed his hand over his cheek again, just to be sure. Both of them went back to the stage to help the remaining human, Chica, wake up.

Freddy went back onto the stage and nudged the girl. "Mmmfff…" She blinked her eyes a few times in order to properly awake. "Pizza…" She grunted and yawned as she woke up. Then, she noticed her usual bib-and-no-clothing had become a bib and a dress. "Hey, what happened to my clothing? Wha-ohmygosh…" She sees Freddy and blinks. "Freddy, you're human!" That's when she finally saw her hands reached out for the former bear. "I-I'm human!?"  
"Calm down, Chica, relax. We're as confused as you are." Freddy looked to Pirate Cove. "So, what about Foxy?"

"You know he doesn't wake up until later in the night," Bonnie replied, shrugging.

"We should still check up on him…" Freddy went first, and the other two followed. They found his area near the back of the party room; Freddy approached the circular curtains and whispered, "Foxy?" He drew them back, and all three jumped a little at the sight of a human Foxy. He had scruffy red hair and a red shirt, both matching his old fur perfectly. The rest of his iconic pirate garb was worn and torn to give the appearance of age; despite this, the boy looked youthful. He was still asleep standing up, like the rest of them once were.

Chica stated, "Maybe we should let him rest."

"Yeah, maybe…" Freddy closed the curtains again. Afterwards, he stared at his hands; he moved his fingers in an alienated fashion every once and a while. He muttered, "This is so weird…"

"I know…" Bonnie flexed his fingers as well. "And we're so short now…" The animatronics were once about seven foot in size. Why the doors in the back were also seven foot (probably even bigger) was a mystery to them.

"Hey, did you wake up seeing or saying anything...weird?" Freddy was thinking back to when he first woke up; he saw things, recalling a purple guy, a former guard, and many flashing lights. The strangest part, however, is when he woke up screaming "Mom!"

Bonnie simply shrugged. "I woke up just fine, but I did see...the maintenance room." He shudders, recalling the year 1987 as not a good year for him.

"You guys heard me. I said 'Pizza,' didn't I?" Chica always thought of pizza, though.

"You did." Freddy nods, "But I saw...everything, everything that happened here, a-and before I woke up, I saw a guy. He wore a purple guard suit." Bonnie and Chica both blinked, like the purple man held some significance. They also stayed silent; they couldn't recall what the significance was.

"I...I think I remember that…?" Chica whispered.

"You do? Why is he so important?" Freddy looked down and smiles. As he waited for a response, the other two noticed something chilling: the circular curtains parted, and a plastic hook reached out to the oblivious former bear.

"_Freddy!_" Bonnie shouted as he pushed his friend out of the way to save him. Luckily, Foxy's hook only snagged the collar of Bonnie's suit. "F-Foxy, it's us!" The former fox pushed the curtains to the side and gasped as he saw the others.

"Lad? What...what happened to us?"

"I don't know…" Bonnie unhooked his collar from the hook. The hook didn't seem to be replacing his hand, but rather something a child would hold on his hand to play pretend. "We just woke up like this…"

"But how did this happen?" Foxy asked. "W-Was it the purple scoundrel?"

"You saw him too?" Freddy asked back.

"Aye, he's the last thing I saw before I woke up."

"It couldn't have been...him." Bonnie shook his head. He was always afraid to speak of the man, but didn't know exactly why. "How could he cause this…?"

"I don't know," Foxy replied. "He must've done something while we were asleep."

"And how are we supposed to find out where he went?" Freddy asked.  
"I don't know. We can't go out, it's raining outside. Plus, what if we change back?" Bonnie sounds concerned. If they were to change back as animatrons, their bodies could be damaged. If they stayed outside like that, they might freak out innocent people.

"Good point, but there has to be a way...huh…" Foxy trails off, looking at one corner of the room. The gang all follow his gaze, and find a lone camera. They all stare at it, but the light, indicating a guard is looking through it, is off. After staring at it tensely for a half a minute, Bonnie shakes his head.

"Come on, guys. It's not even on."  
"But what if it still has footage?" Freddy wonders. "Whoever made us human might have been on the night watch."

"Freddy, we don't have a night watch anymore." Bonnie stated in a particularly loud tone. "_This place is going to get shut down!_"

"**I KNOW, BONNIE!**" Freddy screamed, but he did more than that. His eyes turned black for a flashing second, and he let out a robotic screech. Bonnie jumped back in shock from it. The screech was interrupted by a cough; Freddy's head slumped down. "S-Sorry! I-I don't know how that happened…"  
Bonnie cringed. "Are you alright? You...you don't usually lose it like that, big guy…"

"Not even on the night guards…" Chica added softly, also frightened by Freddy's freak-out.

"I...I'm fine. I'm just...really scared right now." Freddy let out a sigh. He looked out the boarded-up windows, rain pouring and lightning flashing through the cracks.

"This weather is very odd, lads." Foxy put his hook to his chin. "It's never rained so bad in these parts before…"  
"It's hard to tell how hard it's raining when we can't even see outside," Bonnie scoffed.  
"But there was thunder!" Chica smiles. "I haven't heard that in years!" She went to the window to get a peek of the rain outside; she seemed very fascinated by the rain. The rain was pouring down heavily onto the dilapidated street outside.

Freddy joined Chica by the window. As he viewed at the other buildings across the street, he thought aloud, "The lights are on across the street. Something doesn't feel right…"  
"What do you mean?" Chica asks. Bonnie and Foxy joined the other two by the window, and peered out the cracks with them.

"Bonnie said we were getting shut down," the former bear explained. "But this place still would have needed security cameras operational. So, why aren't the cameras working if the lights are still active?" He points up to one of the flickering lights.

"Because the lights work without security, big guy," Bonnie stated; Freddy can hear the sarcasm in his tone, but he doesn't care.

"I know, but...I need to check something. Can one of you come with me to find the fuse box?" Freddy looks at the other three.

"I-I'll go with you…" Bonnie raised his hand. Bonnie seemed to go everywhere with Freddy, and tonight was no exception. "I don't know where the maintenance room is though, or if it's locked…"

"Okay. Foxy, you and Chica head for the surveillance room and try to get through those doors. We'll meet you there soon."

"Alright!" Chica smiled and took Foxy's hook by the hand. "C'mon, Foxy, let's go!" Freddy and Bonnie wandered down one of the back corridors, and eventually came across an old door. The plastic sign nailed into it read "Maintenance." Freddy jiggled the handle, only to find the door wouldn't budge.

"Bonnie, can you give me a hand?" He requested.

"Sure!" Bonnie tried the handle again, but like the first time, it wouldn't budge. Then, the former bunny tried something completely different. Usually, when a door wasn't metal like the ones in the guard's room, an animatronic could charge into it and easily knock it down. Unusually, when Bonnie ran into the door, it didn't move. Instead, his arm hurt from using it to ram. He winced and rubbed his arm, tears forming in his eyes. "Ah…"

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Freddy rushed to his friend's aid.

"It...it hurt…" Bonnie squeaked. He hadn't felt this much pain in so long…

"Here, let me try…" Freddy raised one leg and kicked the door near the center. The wood of the door snapped loudly, and the hinges creaked. Bonnie's eyes widened as he marveled the broken door; Freddy seemed to have retained his strength since the transformation.

"H-how did you do that…." He awed, opening the door with his good arm.

"I...I don't know. Must be adapting to my new body." Freddy followed Bonnie into the maintenance room. The small closet-like room was filled with tools, cleaning equipment, and other supplies. A dusty red fusebox clings to the left wall; Freddy gives it a smile. "Jackpot…" He then pulled it open.

"Freddy, why do we need the lights…?" True, it was hard to see without your eyeballs flashing light, but the lights in all the main rooms were still functioning.

"I don't need lights, I just need….aha!" Freddy reached for one of the fuses; it was fried and smoking as he held it up between Bonnie and himself. "This fuse was blown not too long ago. I'd say...about the same time we woke up."  
"And what? You're gonna fix it? Freddy, the only wires we know anything about are the ones that make up our bodies." Well, the ones that _used_ to make up their bodies.

"I know that, Bonnie. We'll need to find a manual or something…" Freddy and Bonnie searched around the confined space. Meanwhile, Foxy led Chica down the opposite hallway to the open surveillance room doors; despite Freddy's concerns, the doors were wide open, since there was no need to have them down.  
"This way lass…" Foxy said as he approached one of the doors.

"Have you ever been inside?" Chica marvelled at the small room; this is where the man who used to keep them under control once sat.

"I-I think so, but I be havin' trouble remembering…" Foxy scratched his head with his hook. He got up to the monitor and turned it on; it only showed static and the words "NO CAMERA FEED" in red. The monitor should never flash this, but Chica had a thought.

"Maybe they shut down all the cameras when they closed?"

"Maybe that, or…hold on…." the former fox told his friend. He sat in the chair and played with the monitor; he managed to find a keyboard for it and started typing on it slowly. Since he was only using his one "good hand," it took him longer to type. Even with this handicap, he soon brought up a bunch of video feed, archived by the hour. "In my dream, I saw the man doin' the same thing. He was looking through files…"

"What kind of files?" Chica stared at the screen, curious; she didn't even know this thing had a keyboard!

"Well, let's see…" Foxy brought up a file from the earliest date, today. Every morning, someone would come in and wipe the cameras, just so the corporation wouldn't have anymore incriminating evidence. He clicked on the first video from the morning; it showed multiple feeds from each camera around the place. The cameras went by hour by hour; Foxy fast-forwarded to the night, because all it was during the day was the Fazbear gang on the stage and various people taking various things out. Then, around 11PM, something peculiar happened. All the cameras went out; no matter which one Foxy clicked on, it only showed static; there was also the faint sound of screeching. When the hour was over, and it was now midnight, the cameras came back up. All the animatronics were replaced with humans, fast asleep. The former fox whispered, "I'll be damned- Freddy was right. We should go find him, and Bonnie."

"But, what does this prove?" Chica just looked confused from the file footage.

"Whatever made us human happened tonight." Foxy smirked. "And we know exactly what time it happened."

Meanwhile, Freddy read from an old instruction manual, "Now, twist the screw lock at the top of the fuse, and it should work fine." Bonnie was in charge of replacing the blown fuse; he twisted the screw lock at the top of the fuse, successfully replacing it.

"Okay, that's done…" Bonnie smiled, "but why did we have to do this…?" Freddy turned a switch on the box, and more lights came on outside of the room.

"For that. It's a lot harder to see in the dark now…"

"...But you just said we didn't need the lights!" Bonnie quickly pointed out.

Freddy thought for a moment over what he said previously, and then asked, "I...I did?" He sounded quite concerned that he could have forgotten.

"You said the fuse blew sometime near when we woke up...I think." Bonnie was struggling to remember also.

"Yeah, but there was another thing, something I…" Freddy trailed off when he noticed the fuse box's labels. Beside the one that read "LIGHTS" there was another that read "AUXILIARY CAMERA FEED." Bonnie was quick to notice it too.

"Wait, why….why would we need the cameras back up…?"

"I...I don't know. I guess I've gotten used to having the cameras on…" The former bear let out a nostalgic sigh and flipped on the camera feed. "We should probably check on Foxy and Chica now."

Bonnie was too shocked by Freddy's actions to immediately respond, though. Instead, he backed away and screamed, "Are you out of your mind?! WE CAN'T LET ANYONE KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO US!"

"**YOU DON'T HAVE A SAY IN THIS, BONNIE!**" Freddy screeched again, his eyes turning black.

"**SHUT UP!**" Bonnie screeched back, eyes turning black in tandem. Freddy didn't even respond coherently and kept on screeching as he lunged on Bonnie. Once the former bunny was knocked down, he drew back a fist and punched his former friend. Bonnie fought back by trying to choke Freddy. From down the hall, Foxy and Chica could hear their scuffle. Foxy looked down the better-lit hallway and gasped when he saw the two fighting it out.

"Lads, what are ya doing?!" The former fox ran to them. Freddy was still struggling in Bonnie's choke-hold, gasping for air. He raised his legs into the former bunny's chest and with an impressive push, launched Bonnie into a wall. Once he got nailed into the wall, Bonnie's eyes reverted to normal. He tried to catch his breath and stand up properly, but both proved difficult after the fight. Chica ran down the hall and helped Foxy to restrain Freddy. It took a few seconds for him to calm down, but soon enough, Freddy's eyes returned to normal.

"What…? Bonnie, are you okay?" He looked to his friend with concern.

"I th-think you may have broken something…." Bonnie was still struggling to stand upright. "O-Or everything…" Chica and Foxy were still holding Freddy back from Bonnie, unsure to release.

"What happened?" Chica asked.

"I-I think we turned bad again," Freddy rubbed his head, struggling to remember. "Both of us this time. What about you two?"

"We were checking the cameras," Chica stated, letting go of Freddy. "We saw something weird happen before midnight, and not long after that, the camera feed went out. Then, it came back on. Did you two do that?" She suspected whatever Bonnie and Freddy did, it also affected the lights.

"We were able to fix a fuse and restore the camera feed. But then, I think we may have gone a little….out of it. I forgot what I was doing, and that's when Bonnie and I lashed out at each other." Freddy helped the injured Bonnie stand up straight.

"Yeah, I got nervous about the cameras being back on," Bonnie explained. "The people coming in could see us like….th-this…" He couldn't help but give a nervous look to the hallway camera. People in the daytime would not just come in to take out party supplies, but also wipe the cameras of any unscrupulous material. He wasn't sure what those people would do with material featuring...this.

"Maybe if we head back to the surveillance room, we can see if we can delete the footage," Foxy suggested. Bonnie couldn't stand properly, and finally just propped himself against a wall. However, the wall felt odd, like it was hollow. It almost felt like a door...but he decided not to check it now. This place already had enough dark secrets, and he wasn't going to just open up another.

Bonnie finally replied to Foxy's suggestion. "Yeah, that's a good idea, but won't the people think something's strange going on, since there's missing footage?" Well, it wouldn't be the strangest thing to happen in the Fazbear Corporation's history.

"They'll probably think it was lost when the feed cut out." Freddy shrugged.

"C'mon, we'll show you what we've found, mateys." Foxy gestured for them to come down the hallway. He led the three others to the guard room and then he started up the camera feed. They all watched the camera footage of the day, Foxy skipping though most of it to get to the end. Then they all saw the soft screeching and static until it showed them changed at midnight.

Bonnie looked to Foxy, amazed, and asked, "What was that?"

"I have no clue, lad, but whatever did this happened between 11PM and midnight." Foxy pointed to the time in the top of the screen with his hook.

"What could shut down surveillance for an hour just to make us human?" Freddy asked. All of them thought for a moment, unsure as to what could've done it. After a few minutes of deep thinking, Chica realized there was one thing left in the building that could've caused it. Because no human (save the night guards) had ever encountered it.

"...Maybe it's Golden Freddy?" She wondered.

"Golden Freddy? How could he have done this?" Freddy asked again.

"I-I have no idea. I've only ever saw him...in here." Chica gestured to the rest of the guard's room.

"Well, he's our safest bet, I guess. I use the word 'safest' lightly." Freddy grumbled.

"But what if he became a human too?" Foxy sounded worried.

"I'm not sure..." Chica paused. "But how are we going to find him? He only comes out if there's a guard."

Bonnie immediately thought of the secret room he found. "I think-I think I might know where he is."

"You do?" Foxy asked; all eyes were on the former bunny now.

"Yeah...when I was back against the wall there, I felt something...hollow. Maybe that's where Golden Freddy stays." Bonnie wasn't even sure the people even knew about that door.

"We should go check it out." Freddy thought this would be a good lead.

"Alright…." Bonnie lead the group down the right hallway, knocking against the wall. When he heard a hollow-sounding knock, he pushed against that part of the wall. The hidden door creaked, but it didn't open. However, the wallpaper tore enough to reveal what looked like where a doorknob once was and a sign. They took the missing doorknob as a sign they didn't want anyone to come in. When Bonnie saw the sign, an engraving in the door, he tore at the wallpaper to show what it said. Foxy was quick to help, using his hook to tear, until all four of them could read the engraving on the wooden door.

It read "EMERGENCY STORAGE." Bonnie peered through the little bit of the door open to get a view of the room, but the thin ray of light from the hallway showed nothing.

"Why would they block off a whole storage room?" Freddy questioned. Bonnie pushed the door in further, hoping the hinges went in that direction. Luckily, the door opened further, and the group entered. The light from the hallway allowed them to see the room clearly. Metal grate shelves held boxes of mechanical parts and party supplies. In one corner, spare animatronic parts, including torsos, arms, legs and heads, laid in a pile. Freddy muttered, "Well, I didn't think it was possible, but this place just got even creepier."

Bonnie was the last to come in, lagging behind from trying to open the door as much as possible. He spotted the random animatronic parts in one corner; he would have hated to know who the animatrons were those parts belonged to, though he might have known them briefly. He asked, "Is there a light switch around…?"

"Here…" Foxy pulled on a simplistic bare-bulb switch hanging in the center of the small room. Obviously, it didn't seem to be connected with any of the fuses.

"So, let's look for this shiny copy of me," Freddy stated. They searched around the room for several minutes, mostly rummaging through the pile of scraps. But then, Chica looked back to the door, and saw him, Golden Freddy, standing there. He- _it_ looked like a corpse trying to stand. It was human-looking, alright, but not fully human in stance, nor appearance, and definitely not in the eyes. He also reeked of death and decay, a scent that was all-too familiar to the Fazbear Four.

"G...guys?" The former chicken shakily pointed towards the door. The others turned, and all froze at the sight of the decaying humanoid.

Freddy was the first to approach his decaying duplicate, and stuttered, "F-Freddy? Golden...Freddy?"

"Where...is he?" Golden Freddy word's came out broken and scratchy, matching his corpse-like appearance.

"Wh-who?" Bonnie asked from the floor, too afraid to stand up. None of the others could stand, either; only Freddy was brave enough to get up.

"Purple...man. Man….i-in purple," Golden Freddy growled out the name.

"We...we don't know," Freddy replied timidly. "He's not here...I-I don't think he's been here for a while…" Golden Freddy tilted his head and looked over the group with a scowl. Bonnie backed up fearfully, afraid this golden copy would misidentify him as the Purple Man.

"P-Please, it's not me…" Bonnie added. Golden Freddy only glared, his deteriorated mind causing him to think irrationally.

"_Lies!_" He screamed, shoving Freddy aside to attack Bonnie.

Foxy was quick to stand between them, and raised his hook threateningly. He growled, "Back off, Goldie." As a last line of defense, Chica got down in front of Bonnie; the poor man was crying and whimpering behind her. Golden Freddy swiped at Foxy, but the former fox dodged it. Foxy returned a powerful kick, and knocked Golden Freddy across the room into a tarp-covered box. The large box let out a metallic clank as Golden Freddy hit it. Chica put a comforting hand on Bonnie's shoulder while he sobbed. Golden Freddy got back on his feet, propping himself against the covered box. As he stumbled forward again, his hand, coiled around the tarp, pulled it off. Beneath the plastic covering was...another animatronic. It looked like an older version of Bonnie, rusted and broken with a note "OUT OF ORDER" taped to its chest.

"Wh-what?" Bonnie saw the ears and head peaking out, and knelt up to get a better look. He gasped when he saw the disfigured Bonnie and shouted, "That's not me!"

Golden Freddy looked at the rusted animatronic, and then to Bonnie. He finally saw the resemblance and asked, "N-Not...purple man?"

"No! Of course not…" The former bunny stared at the...other former bunny. Its skin was decaying; it was hard to tell it was once even a bunny.

"That's not you, either…" Chica gave Bonnie a hug to comfort him.

"What the hell is that?" Foxy asked, examining the rusting animatronic.

"Was this part of our group?" Freddy also asked, getting up from his fall.

Chica examined the animatronic as well, and then looked at Golden Freddy. "Do you know who it is?"

"N...No," Golden Freddy replied; it appears he had calmed down. In the box with the animatronic to its side was a small file. Bonnie got up, out of Chica's arms, and grabbed the folder. He started flipping through the pages, hoping to find something on the mysterious yet familiar animatronic. The pages are filled with schematics for it, notes including "EXTREMELY DANGEROUS" and "DO NOT USE!" added on. According to the schematics, the bunny had been originally designed to work as both an animatronic and a costume for people to wear. However, the mechanisms in the bunny were very temperamental; the smallest breath inside the suit caused the gears to shift and jam. This could injure and most likely kill the person inside.

"My God…" Freddy gasped as he looked at the schematics over Bonnie's shoulder.

"I-I think I've heard about these suits…" Bonnie tried to recall. He remembered that one night guard, the one always recording stuff on the phone, making tapes on how to properly get into the suits. Then, he taped over those recordings saying the suits should not be worn. "Weren't there...two of these things…?" Bonnie gave a spooked gaze at Golden Freddy, realizing that golden phantom _was_ the second suit.

"I...I'm like that…" Golden Freddy looked over his body.

"Yes, yes you are…" Bonnie put a hand around Golden Freddy's shoulder.

"Wh-where….r-real purple man?"

"We don't know, lad," Foxy sighed, looking at the animatronic/suit again.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Chica stated, picking up the tarp. "There's nothing worth staying here for." She replaced it over the box.

Bonnie added, "Yeah, we found what we needed." He smiled at Golden Freddy as he put the file away.

"We should go back to the surveillance room. It's the safest place," Freddy said.

"Sure, but before we leave…" Bonnie turned back to Golden Freddy. "Hey, Golden Freddy, are you behind what's going on tonight…?"

"N...No. I d-don't think so…" Golden Freddy replied shakily.

"Well, thank you." All four of them left the abandoned room, leaving Golden Freddy behind. Golden Freddy sat alone in the storage room, right next to the old animatronic. Once all of them were gone, he lifted the tarp and smiled at the soulless eyes of the rusted bunny.

"Springtrap…"


	2. Night 1, Memories

Freddy re-entered the surveillance room with the group and sat in the guard's chair.  
"So, what do we do now?" Bonnie asked, sitting next to Freddy on the floor.  
"I don't know…" Chica replied. "Golden Freddy didn't know anything…" "There must be somethin' we missed…" Foxy scratched his chin with his hook.  
Freddy asked, "Are we sure there was nothing else on the security tapes?"  
"Nothing," Chica sighed. "Foxy skipped through all the boring bits, which was most of the day…" Not too long after she said that, her stomach growled.  
"I'm going to look over it again, just to be sure." Freddy looked to the laptop again. While he's busy, Chica slipped out of the room, heading to the kitchen.  
"I'll go with her," Foxy stated, and headed after Chica to the kitchen. Chica looked through what was left of the food; she saw the men in the day bringing it out and probably throw it away. However, she managed to find a leftover pizza in the fridge, and starting gorging on it. She was the only animatronic that ate- the others found it disgusting. But tonight, she actually needed to. Foxy came in and smirked. "Wow, you really must be hungry, lass." He then placed a hand over his stomach and frowned. He timidly asked, "Uh, is there an extra slice?"  
Chica nodded and said, "Mmm-hm-!" However, she was eating at the time, and started to choke on a piece; she wasn't used to eating through such a small mouth, or actually eating.  
"Oh, no…" Foxy gave Chica a few pats on the back to get her to dislodge the chewed food. She gagged it out, and caught her breath.  
"Th-thanks, Foxy...ugh, y-you said you wanted a piece?" She grabbed one of the remaining slices.  
Foxy took the slice and smiled. "Thank you." He took a bite and grimaced. "This feels...weird."  
"You'll get used to it. But doesn't it taste delicious?!" Chica grinned. "I haven't actually tasted food in years!"  
"Same here." Foxy took another bite. "Although, I guess we'll have to get used to it."  
"Come on, eat!" Chica dug into another slice happily. Foxy chuckled at the sight of Chica viciously eating her pizza. However, his vision went static, and vision flashed before his eyes.

* * *

_ "ARGH! You'll never take me gold, scallywags!" A child's voice declared. Foxy viewed everything through that child's perspective. In the large party room, four other children were playing and having fun. Across from the pretend pirate, a young girl giggled. She had pretty pigtails and was wearing a cute yellow dress; she almost looked like...Chica? _Human_ Chica?!_

* * *

Foxy snapped out of it and gasped. Chica looked up, pausing from eating. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Are you gonna eat more or not?"  
"Chica, d-did you see that!?" Foxy shouted. "I saw you, at a birthday party!"  
"You mean onstage?" she asked, pointing to outside the kitchen.  
"No, I mean you were at the party. You were one of the kids attending, and I was there too."  
"Foxy, we may be humans now, but we're not children," Chica scoffed, oblivious.  
"No, Chica, I think we… we were. It must have something to do with the purple man…"  
She let out another scoff. "Now you're just being sil-" Her vision went static-y also as she looked down at the last remaining pizza slice.

* * *

_ The girl looked down and saw a huge pizza in front of her. She was going to take a slice, when…_  
_ "Birthday-boy-gets-first-dibs!" Someone shouted and pushed the girl out of her seat._  
"Hey!" _She shouted back, but she realized the boy was right. She sighed and got back to her feet. She looked around to see if there were any other kids to play with. She then spotted a kid in a fake pirate outfit and went over to him. He always wore that, so silly._

* * *

Chica nearly choked again as her vision cleared of the strange static. Foxy noticed and asked, "Whoa, Chica! Are you okay lass?"  
"I-I saw it too…" she gulps.  
"The party? Ye saw it?" Foxy wanted reassurance he wasn't the only one.  
Chica simply nodded, and then asked, "Think we should tell the others?"  
Foxy nodded back. "Definately." Meanwhile, Freddy kept skimming through the security footage, looking at it over and over again.  
"No...no...no…" He muttered as he watched the next camera feed, and then another.  
"Nothing yet?" Bonnie asked, still sitting on the floor next to Freddy.  
"Nothing," Freddy grumbled, watching the tape go to static again. Suddenly, he paused and rewinded just before the cameras cut to static. Outside the windows in the front, he noticed a bright flash, a lightning flash, from between the boarded windows, and it looked close. "Did you see that?" Bonnie peered over the arm of the chair to see what the former bear was seeing.  
"Huh, looks like… a really bright flash of lightning. But...that can't have anything to do with our changes...right?"  
"It's our best bet. Plus, it would explain why that fuse blew." Rubbing the back of his head, Freddy looked over the footage again in slow motion, and then turned to Bonnie. "Does this place have roof access?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"If the lightning was the cause of this, it would have needed a conductor. There must have been something on the roof that acted as one, like an antenna, or something."  
"Freddy, the lightning didn't cause it, it just...happened. Like the fact we can get up and move around at night." Bonnie shrugged.  
"Then how do you explain this, Bonnie?" Fredd gestured to his now-human body. "I'm pretty certain this has never happened before."  
"And we've never encountered Golden Freddy outside of the guard's room. A lot of strange things have happened tonight, big guy."  
"But I have a hunch, Bonnie. I just-I just feel it." Freddy was done trying to show how serious he was to Bonnie. However, the former bunny sighed and stood up.  
"Okay, let's look for a way up. But, if we don't find one in here, we may have to go outside."  
"Let's just find Chica and Foxy first. I don't want them to worry." Right on cue, Foxy and Chica came in, prepared to tell them exactly what they saw in the kitchen.  
"Freddy! Something happened!" Foxy exclaimed as he entered.  
"Was it Golden Freddy?" Freddy didn't know if his gold clone was hostile, and hoped that wasn't what happened.  
"No! Chica and I, w-we remembered...something."  
"S-sometihng about a party," Chica added. "We were there, but...we were kids."  
"Kids?" Freddy questioned.  
"Kids," Foxy confirmed. "And..and they looked a lot like us."  
"Well, us as humans," Chica clarified.  
"Does this mean...that we used to be kids?" Freddy asked. "Before being animatronics?"  
"M-Maybe…?" Bonnie sounded worried, trying to link the two events, the memories and their humanity, together.  
"On a related note, I think we found the cause behind our new appearances," Freddy stated.  
"Really?" Foxy and Chica both asked.  
"We think it might have been caused by a lightning strike."  
"I don't think it's true," Bonnie sighed.  
"We still need to check it out, though. Chica, do you want to help me?" Freddy took notice of how interested in the outside she had been.  
Chica smiled. "Yeah!"  
"Then it's settled. Bonnie, you and Foxy look around and try to remember more stuff about the party. Maybe you'll experience deja vu."  
"Aye, captain." Foxy saluted to Bonnie. The former bunny nodded and came to Foxy's side. "Where do you think's a good place to start?" Chica tugged on Freddy's arm excitedly.  
"Well, in the memory, we were all in one of them party rooms," Foxy stated. "Maybe we should start there."  
"You do that. Chica, to the roof." Freddy pulled the former chicken along with him.  
"Okay!" Chica smiled as Freddy led her.  
"Foxy, there's only one party room here," Bonnie said.  
"Then we should probably check it out…" Foxy went off to the party room, and Bonnie hastily followed.  
Meanwhile, Freddy and Chica looked through the building. They eventually came across the back of the pizzaria. Freddy explained, "Well, there's no door to the roof, so we'll have to find a maintenance ladder or something."  
"Sure!" Chica smiled; she seemed incredibly passive tonight, doing whatever Freddy does.  
"There has to be some way up there…" Freddy pushed the door open and headed out into the rain. As Chica followed him, her vision began to crackle with static again.

* * *

_ "C'mon, it's just over here," a young boy ran behind the building, a younger girl following quickly. Once again, Chica saw things from the young girl's perspective. Turning the corner to the back, she saw the young boy climb a metal ladder up to the roof. The boy looked quite familiar, dressed in smart clothing with neat, yet wavy hair. He almost looked like….Freddy?_

* * *

As Chica regained her consciousness, she saw Freddy standing in the rain, still looking for a ladder. He muttered, "C'mon, there has to be one…" Recalling the memory, Chica found one at the right side in the back of the brick building.  
"Freddy, it's over here!" She smiled.  
"Good job, Chica." Freddy gave her a kind smile back, and began to climb up the ladder. Chica followed him up to the rooftop. "Okay, so what are we looking for again?"  
"Just for something that looks damaged, like it was struck by…" Freddy froze, his vision filling with static.

* * *

_ Freddy was on the roof, holding a young girl's hand and helping her atop the roof. They both walked to the edge and sat down, getting an amazing view of the town. "See? Didn't I tell you it was cool up here?" He smiled, still holding the girl's hand._

* * *

As he came back to reality, Freddy stumbled from the mysterious memory. Chica noticed it and grabbed his hand to keep him balanced. "Whoa, big guy, are you alright?"  
"I-I had a flashback. We were here on the roof, just you and me…." Freddy pulled her to the same spot from his memory, which wasn't far away.  
"And...that's it?" Chica asked. "What's so amazing about that? That's what we're doing right now."  
"We were kids, though, and I….wait…" Freddy trailed off. To his left across the roof, he saw a thin trail of smoke. Chica looked to see what he's seeing, and noticed the smoke trail.  
"Is this what you were looking for?"  
"I think so…" Freddy headed to the smoke. Upon further inspection, the smoke seemed to be coming from a fried antenna.  
Chica studied the antenna more extensively, and then replied, "Somehow, I don't think that could cause just one fuse to go out...or us to be human."  
"Either way, it's our best assumption." As he turned away, Freddy held out a hand and watched the rain drip between his fingers. He hadn't ever… felt anything before. Being made of metal didn't give him any option.  
"So, we try and fix this?" Chica frowned at finally having a solution. "We can't do it right now. If we change back in this rain, our parts will get broken." While she did have a point, she mostly wanted to stay human so she could finally enjoy eating.  
"I never said we had to fix this now, Chica. I don't even know if we can." Both of them looked out over the strangely familiar view. "I...I remember everything the kid saw in the flashback, even his emotions." He couldn't help but smile a little. "He really enjoyed this view…"  
"Don't you mean yourself?" Chica asked after a little bit more contemplation of the scene.  
"I don't even know anymore…" Freddy lowered his eyes. "This is, without a doubt, the weirdest night ever."  
"Yeah, definitely." Suddenly, Chica's vision went static again.

* * *

_ As the two children looked over the city, someone stood behind them. They didn't notice, however, until they heard a clunk of the suit he was wearing. Both kids turned and saw… Freddy Fazbear? But, he was yellow; this couldn't have been the real Freddy! Before either child could point this out, however, Freddy..._pushed them off the roof.

* * *

Freddy saw her eyes change, and as she returned to normal, he asked, "Whoa, Chica, what did you see?"  
"Someone... no, Golden Freddy! **He pushed two kids off this building!**" Chica yelled, her eyes turning black.  
"He what?! **That son-of-a-bitch!**" Freddy snarled, his eyes turning black too.  
"He was the one behind those murders! **HE** is the reason this place is **going to shut down! LET'S KILL HIM!**" Chica let out a screech and ran to the ladder. She hastily climbed down it and opened the emergency exit. Freddy followed her, hastily climbing down the ladder as well. Meanwhile, Bonnie took Foxy to the main party room, making sure the pirate got a good look.  
"Okay, this bringing back anything?" the former bunny asked.  
"Not yet," Foxy replied. "I only remember the party briefly...what about you?"  
"Nothing…" Bonnie shook his head, but suddenly, he saw static envelop his vision.

* * *

_ The pirate boy announced, "This be the best party ever, mateys!" Bonnie and the birthday boy laughed. The birthday boy actually looked familiar, but Bonnie couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly, a loud click caused the children to look to the door. Standing in front of the locked room was Freddy, only he was gold. Freddy laid two children's bodies in front of them; their bodies were twisted and dripping blood. Bonnie heard screams of terror from the remaining children. Then, darkness._

* * *

Foxy put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "B-Bonnie, what is it?"  
"G-golden Freddy, he…" Before he could finish his sentence, Chica came in, a murderous look in her eyes.  
"**HE KILLED THEM!**" She screeched.  
Freddy barged in behind her and exclaimed, "**GOLDEN FREDDY! THAT ASSHOLE KILLED ALL OF US!**"

Bonnie tried to keep calm, but the rage was building inside of him too. "H-How could he have…"  
"**DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!**" Chica yelled, stomping off for the secret room. "**I'LL SNAP THAT CHEAP RIP-OFF'S NECK!**"  
"Guys, wait!" Foxy called after them, chasing Freddy and Chica to the secret room.  
"Guys, it couldn't have been him!" Bonnie raced to Freddy and grabbed his shoulder. He tried desperately to pull his friend back and stop him, but he still doesn't have the strength he used to have.  
"**GET OFF ME, BONNIE!**" Freddy snarled as he entered the secret room. He looked straight at Golden Freddy. "**YOU BASTARD!**" Freddy's scream sounded almost mechanical.  
"_FREDDY!_" Bonnie screamed back, still trying futilely to stop him. However, Chica was starting to beat Golden Freddy. But, he teleported to the edge of the room before Chica could land a blow.  
"What...what are...you doing?" There was a hint of anger in Golden Freddy's raspy voice.  
"**YOU MURDERED THEM! THIS IS _REVENGE!_**" She let out another screech and tried to land another punch.  
"I-I murdered nobody!" Golden Freddy blocked Chica's punch.  
"Stop this!" Foxy exclaimed.  
"_Freddy!_" Bonnie screeched before punching Freddy. "FUCKING **STOP THIS!**" Freddy dodged the hit, but the attack brought him back to reality.  
"Wha-what happened?" Freddy noticed Chica's fighting. Bonnie saw Freddy was back to normal and tried to hold Chica back. She's quite a tough fighter when pissed, though. Foxy was quick to help, too.  
"Lass, stop!" Foxy yelled. "It wasn't Golden Freddy!"  
"**GET YOUR FILTHY HOOK AWAY FROM ME!**" She tried to grab off his hook, but hurt herself in the process. It was just a scratch, but enough to bring her out of her anger-fueled trance. "Wh-What? Golden Freddy, what's...going on…?"  
"You attack...me. Said I...killed you," Golden Freddy answered bitterly.  
"But if it wasn't him, who was it?" Freddy asked.  
"I...I don't know," Bonnie panted, letting go of Chica. "A-all I saw was Golden Freddy kill us, and…"  
"And he pushed me and Freddy off the roof…" Chica looked back to Golden Freddy, silently asking for some sort of answer.  
"I...don't remember. Th-that never happened," Golden Freddy tried to defend himself.  
"It had to," Bonnie insisted. "Otherwise, we wouldn't have these memories about it."  
"I….I remember," Golden Freddy sighed, "But...I wasn't Golden Freddy."  
"What does that even mean?" Foxy asked.  
"Someone…someone else must have been wearing you…" Bonnie slowly explained. "As a suit! You're the same as that golden-me-thing, right? So, you were probably being used like that."  
"But...but who was that wearing the suit?" Chica asked.  
"The purple guy!" Freddy stated angrily. "It had to be him!"  
"We don't know that for sure, lad." Foxy shook his head.  
"Well, considering how many humans we remember, excluding night guards, there's only him," Bonnie said.  
"Even if it was him, he's probably gone by now," Freddy sighed.  
"Freddy's right," Chica also sighed. She then looked around the room and asked, "So...what do we do now…?"  
"I...I don't know, I honestly don't know." Freddy shook his head in disbelief. Their trail had run cold and there was no way of finding the Purple Guy. It was still a mystery how they had even become human, even with that lightning strike. After a brief moment of reflection, Bonnie noticed a wall clock hanging near some shelves; it read 5:00.  
"Wow, is it really that late?"  
"I guess so," Foxy replied. "Should we get some rest or something?" In human form, he actually felt tired.  
"I dunno. It's almost six o'clock. We have less than an hour to do something."  
"Good point," Freddy stated. "What should we do?"  
"I'm not sure." Bonnie shrugged. "Chica?"  
"Are any of you hungry?" Chica gave a small smile. "Maybe we can eat?"  
"I can eat." Freddy also smiled.  
"Same here, lass," Foxy chimed in.  
"Really?" Chica beamed. "You guys won't be grossed out or anything?"  
Freddy shrugged. "Well, we've got to eat sometime." He then turned to Golden Freddy, looking worried. "Want to join us?"  
"S-sure…" He stammered. He actually sounded genuinely surprised.  
"Can he even eat?" Chica frowned, tilting her head. "D-Do you even have organs?" From what she knew about Golden Freddy from observation, he had no endoskeleton, and she wasn't sure if he had one in this form either.  
"L-Let me check…" Pulling open his shirt revealed a rotting abdomen and unkempt skeletal system. Through the gaps in the ribcage, a dirty and dark-looking heart could be seen pumping whatever ran through his veins. The four others recoiled in shock, and Foxy turned away to retch. Golden Freddy looked around innocently, seemingly unaware he had caused such disgust.  
Chica seemed the most squeamish out of the four; it might have had something to do with being the only girl. She squeaked, "Okay! Okay! You have organs! Just… Just put your shirt back on!" Golden Freddy rebuttoned his shirt and straightened his collar as if nothing had happened.  
"S...sorry." He frowned.  
Freddy coughed. "I don't think I can eat anymore…"  
"St-Still…" Chica looked back to Golden Freddy, and despite wearing a frown, offered him a hand. "Would you like to eat with us?" Golden Freddy reached out and gently took the girl's hand.  
"Th-thank...you..." He smiled genuinely.  
"Good." Chica smiled, and then turned to the others. "Guys? Are you gonna join us?"  
Freddy still looked sick, but he replied, "Ugh, sure."  
"Sure, lass." Foxy gave a smile back.  
Bonnie agreed, "Sure." All five went to the kitchen to get pizza.


	3. Night 2, Pizza

The movers that came that morning had seen the animatronics in many odd positions, but none were odder than today's: The Fazbear Four all joined around a table, half-eaten slices of pizza in their hands. There was a fifth spot and a fifth slice with no one beside it, but the movers dismissed it as Chica wanting a second slice. They moved the animatronics back to their places; corporate specifically stated the animatronics would not go out. One mover found a mysterious secret room, and called his superiors about it. They immediately told him to re-seal up the room to the best of his abilities.

* * *

Freddy stretched awake and cricked his neck, his human joints snapping into place. "That was a good sleep…"

Bonnie yawned as he stretched awake. "Wow, we're still human…" Chica woke up next. They listened, and heard it was still raining outside.

Foxy brandished his hook from the curtains, showing he was awake. He then opened the curtains and exited his stage. "This be a reoccuring theme, lads."

"We can't stay human like this..." Chica sighed, feeling her empty stomach. "We won't have enough food to last."

"But if we don't have any food in here, does that mean...we'll have to go outside?" Freddy looked over to the entrance of the place.

"I'm not sure." Bonnie looked to the entrance as well. "If we go out, there's no guarantee we'll find food."

"Don't we need money for that?" Chica asked.  
"Good point," Freddy stated. "Where are we supposed to get money from?"

"The cash register?" Foxy looked over to the dusty metal machine at the front desk.

"You really think they'd leave cash here…?" Freddy asked.

"Even so, we don't know how to open it..." Chica recalled seeing cashiers punch a special button, but she couldn't tell which one.

"Unless..." Bonnie came over to the old machine and studied it. He then looked back to Freddy and gave a sly smirk. "Big guy? Care to do the honors?" Freddy smirked, and approached the cash register. Cracking his knuckles first, he brought back his fists and hit the cash register. It broke open, revealing a few dollars and some coins; it wasn't much, but enough for food. Bonnie took out the cash and ran a hand through it. "Alright, let's split this."

"How are we gonna do it?" Chica asked, picking up the coins in the little container to the side. "Does anyone know how to count…? D-Divide?"

"I...I think I do." Freddy took the cash from his friend and sorted it into different piles for each person.

"How did you do that?" Bonnie asked, curious.

"I had a good view of the cash register." The former bear smirked at his work. There were only 24 dollars left in the machine; that left 6 dollars to each.

Bonnie picked up his stack and looked at it sadly. "This is it?"

"Wait, what about the coins?" Chica asked, holding them up; she was so busy looking at the coins, Freddy didn't count them.

"There's just about a dollar in change," Freddy stated, looking at her hand. "Overall, that's six dollars and twenty-five cents each."

"Here, divide them for us…" Chica dumped the change into the former bear's hands.

"You know how much it is just by looking at it?" Bonnie smiled. "Big guy, I'm impressed."

"Well, when you're singing the same song on loop, you find ways to distract yourself from it. It was either learn to count change or see how many kids couldn't keep their pizza down." Freddy could easily recall the janitor coming over many times. Once they all gathered their money, all four of them peered at the door.

Bonnie asked, trying to hide his nervousness, "Should we go out right now? S-surely there's more food in the kitchen somewhere..."

"No offense, lad," Foxy put a hand on the former bunny's shoulder, "But I don't think we can survive on weeks-old pizza for much longer."  
"It's not that old," Chica scoffed and stuck out her tongue.

"Ye won't be saying that when you're throwin' up" Foxy retorted.

Freddy was quick to break up the argument. "Let's save the topic of food poisoning for another time, guys. We need to decide who goes and who stays."  
"I'll...stay." Bonnie backed away from the rest of the group, and the door. "I...I don't like outside. Or people."  
"Fair enough. Chica, do you want to come?"

"Of course." She smiled, and took Freddy's hand. "You ready to go?"

"Absolutely." Freddy smiled back.

Foxy keeps his arm around the former bunny. "I'll stay with Bonnie. Can't let him hold down the fort by himself..."  
"Okay, stay safe," Freddy told them as he and Chica left their home. Chica hugged herself once they came outside, the rain making her whole body shiver.

"W-We should find some umbrellas…" Suddenly, Chica felt warmth overcome her, but she soon noticed the brown coat draped over her. Freddy had given her his.

"That's got to be warmer than your dress…" He gives a smirk.

"Thanks…" Chica made sure the jacket was tight around her shoulders. "Are you sure you'll be okay without it?" Freddy only had his hat, vest, shirt and tie now.

"I'll be fine." Freddy seemed to be unaffected by the downpour. They started to walk down the block.

"So...where are we going?"  
"There's got to be a late-open takeout place around here somewhere..." The former bear searched the street.  
"Please don't let it be a chicken place…" Chica sounded concerned, but she was really joking. Freddy couldn't help but laugh. They continued to look, passing many different restaurants. The duo eventually found a 24-hour diner. Incidentally, it was a pizzaria.  
"Heh, what are the odds?" Freddy entered the pizzaria with Chica. The two of them approach the counter, a man in an apron on the other side.  
"Can I help you?" the man asked.  
"M-may I have a slice of cheese pizza?" Chica asked like _there's a possibility they might not even have it._  
"A-And can we get about four others?" Freddy added, hoping he wasn't sounding too demanding.  
"Of course," the man replied. "It'll take a few minutes."  
"Do we even have enough money for that?" Chica whispered.  
"I think so," Freddy reassured her. "I doubt it'll cost that much."

"But what if it does...?"  
Freddy looked back to the man behind the counter. "Uh, how much is this gonna cost?"  
"$12.50, exactly," he replied.  
"That's all of our money…" Chica frowned, but took out the cash. The man returned with the pizzas, and took their money, too. Both Freddy and Chica put their money down on the counter. Taking the pizza, they leave the pizzaria, and walk back down to their own. Chica doesn't even wait until they're back to eat her slice; she opens the box and begins chowing down on it.  
"Wow, you really _do_ love pizza," Freddy commented on Chica's ravenousness. They made it back to their home quickly, remembering the way back. Foxy and Bonnie approached them as they entered.  
"Did everything go well, lads?" Foxy asked.  
"Everythin' whent goo'" Chica answered, stuffing down the last of her pizza into her mouth. Once she's finished, she asked, "What about you guys?"  
"Everything went fine here," Bonnie stated. The four went to a table to eat properly.  
Freddy handed two slices to Foxy and Bonnie. "Eat up, guys." He then took a bite from his own slice. Bonnie started to eat, while Chica started to regret she didn't get a second slice. "I hope we're able to survive on pizza for as long as this lasts. I doubt it's any good for these bodies..."  
"C'mon big guy…" Bonnie pushed his slice away, having only eaten half of it. "It's just six hours each day. What's the worst that could happen?" Chica noticed he was done eating and finished up the slice for him.  
"Obesity? Heart failure? Stop me if I go too far," Freddy replied in a sarcastic tone.

"You've already gone too far, lad." Foxy snickered, finishing off his pizza.  
Chica frowned after hearing this. "B-But I can't stop eating...I-I won't stop eating!"

Bonnie placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look, we can't stay human forever. Whatever caused this, it will end soon."

"_When _will it end, Bonnie?" Freddy countered. "A week? A month? For all we know, this could be permanent."

"Freddy, we don't know that, just relax." Foxy said. "Ye can't solve every problem. You're only one man, captain."

"Yeah, and if Chica gets fat," Bonnie snickered. "We'll deal with it."

"Hey!" Chica slapped the back of the former bunny's head. Freddy smirked at Bonnie's comment, but frowned as he thought about Foxy's words.

"Only one man...one man…" He suddenly grabbed the pirate's shoulder. "Golden Freddy! _He's still in the room!_"

"Wh-what's so bad about that?" Bonnie shifted in his seat.

"Didn't the guys board it up today?" Chica remembered two men hauling in boards to where the hidden door was.

"We can't just leave him in there." Freddy frowned. "What if he dies in human form or something?"

"You're worrying again, lad," Foxy stated.

"That..._he_ isn't exactly human," Bonnie added. "I'm sure he'll be fine.."

"I...I guess so." Freddy gave a defeated sigh and leaned back in his chair.

Foxy puts his hook around his shoulder. "Don't worry, cap'n."

"Can't Golden Freddy teleport anyways?" Chica pointed out. Suddenly, the group heard a creepy girl's giggle from the back of the party room. The Fazbear Four all look back and see Golden Freddy, sitting in the corner. He's sitting like he usually does, arms slumped to the sides and head tilted, but instead of his usual disjointed grin, he was frowning. Chica then got up out of her seat and approached him. "H-Hey, buddy, you wanna join us?" Bonnie nearly panicked, jumping out of his seat to stop her, but stopped himself before he looks too frightened.

Golden Freddy looked up at Chica, his head still tilted. "Y...yes.." he replied softly. Chica reached out a hand, and Golden Freddy grabbed it. Bonnie let out a high-pitched squeak, but he hoped the others hadn't noticed. Golden Freddy sat with the others, and noticed the extra slice Freddy had laid out for him.

"Here you go, Goldie." Freddy smiled, hoping he was getting on the good side of his rotting copy.

"B-Birthday boy...gets first dibs…" Golden Freddy replied absentmindedly as he took a bite of the slice. Chica gasped as she heard those words. She recalled the memory from yesterday she had of a boy pushing her out of a chair. At first, she thought it was Freddy, but as she thought harder and harder, she saw the boy was in a yellow hat and had a yellow shirt.

"You! You-You're him! Th-the kid from the party!"

"Party?" Freddy asked, surprised from Chica's outburst. "The party where we died?"

"What's wrong, lass?" Foxy asked.

"He…" Chica got up out of her seat, her eyes turning black. "**YOU PUSHED ME!**"

"Ch-Chica!" Bonnie got up after her. "C-Calm dow-!" Chica punched Bonnie in the face.

"Bonnie!" Foxy ran to his fallen friend's aid. Both of the Freddys grab Chica's arms and pin her down.

"Chica! Stop it!" Freddy yelled, holding back underlying rage.

"St-stop….it!" Golden Freddy seconded. Chica struggled and screamed for a few more seconds. After a little while, she stopped and frowned.

"I-I'm sorry…" Freddy and Golden Freddy let her go and helped her to her feet.

"S-Sorry…" Golden Freddy apologized, knowing that he had caused her outburst.

"No, I'm sorry…" Chica stood on her own, frowning. "It was a stupid reason to get upset." Without another word, Golden Freddy picked up his slice of pizza he had dropped in his haste. With a blank expression, he held it out to Chica like an offering. "No, you deserve it more than me..." Chica pushed it back to Golden Freddy.

"Y-Yeah, she already had...m-my slice..." Bonnie got up with Foxy's help. He noticeably had a black eye from Chica's punch.

She cringed. "Sorry I clocked you so hard."

"It's okay, r-really."

Golden Freddy took another bite of his slice, and looked around the group. "So...what happened...to m-my...door?"  
"People closed it up because they didn't want it opened in the first place," Bonnie explained.

"Didn't you see them?" Chica asked, looking at his eyes. "Or, can you not...see...?" She almost reached out towards his open eyeholes, but figured it would be rude to touch.

"I can... see, just not...very well. I never saw...people." Golden Freddy felt the edge of his empty sockets.  
"Well, at least you were able to get out, lad. Yer brother here was gettin' worried about you," Foxy chuckled, giving Freddy a nudge.  
"He's not my brother." The former bear seemed put off by the term.  
"Ye might as well be."  
"Yeah...I can't really see them as...related." Bonnie shakes his head.  
"R-Related?" Golden Freddy tilted his head.

"We're not related, Goldie," Freddy told him again for good measure. They all nod in agreement, and then wait for Golden Freddy to finish his pizza slice to talk again.


	4. Night 2, Marionette

When Golden Freddy's finished eating, he asked, "What...what happened? After the party...wh-what happened?"

"We…" Chica paused, wondering if telling him what happened would be a good thing. She decided in the end, it was. "You...you killed us. Or, at least, someone _wearing you as a suit_ killed us..."

"That's really all you saw?" Bonnie asked. Chica nodded slowly; that's all she could remember.

"Somebody...w-wore me?" Golden Freddy seemed irked by that fact.  
"Hey, it wasn't your fault, lad," Foxy reassured him.

"Yeah," Bonnie and Chica agreed simultaneously.  
."You were...designed to be worn, basically." Bonnie stated, recalling the blueprints from yesterday.  
"Like...Springtrap?" Golden Freddy asked.  
"Exactly," Freddy nods. "Well, except he has crushing mechanisms…"

"Wait…" Bonnie's eyes widened. "Could Springtrap, maybe, be alive too?!"

"But nobody died in him….d-did they?"

"So, someone died in Goldie…?" Chica looked over him again. "Then why isn't he...all there...?"

"Probably because it-he doesn't really have a fully body," Bonnie said with a shrug.

"I think all of us died and were hidden in the animatronics that we come alive as," Freddy told them. "But since there was only five of us, Springtrap wasn't used."  
"How would you know how many were killed?" Bonnie asked, skeptical.

"Yeah," Chica agreed. "Did you have a vision about it?"

"No, but you guys probably did." Freddy stood and asked the group, "How many kids did you see at Goldie's party?"

"Um..." Chica tries to remember, but it's Bonnie who replied to Freddy first.

"I saw...six. There were six at the party. O-One was older," he explained.

"Six?" Freddy raised an eyebrow. "What did the older person look like?"  
"I-I dunno. Some teen, dark hair. I think she was just watching us..." Bonnie explained, thinking as hard as he could to remember.  
"Like a supervisor? Yeah... yeah, I recall seeing her" Foxy said, thinking back to his memory of the party.

"But...you don't think she's in Springtrap right now, right?" Freddy asked.

"Nah, lad. Why would we come to life an' not her?"  
"I wonder where she is now..." Chica sighed; it would be kind of nice to have another girl around the place.

"Do you remember anything?" Bonnie looked to Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy thought hard, taking a look around the party room. However, when he looked at the door, his blank eyes filled with static and his memory kicked in.

* * *

_The birthday boy was frozen in the corner of the room, fear keeping him in place as he looked around the blood red room. The dead bodies of his friends were scattered in every direction, and their eyes were blank. The man in the Golden Freddy suit walked towards him, his large metal feet getting closer and closer. However, the boy could see something else coming, from the corner.  
_

* * *

"P-Puppet…" Golden Freddy gasped, his vision coming back.  
"Puppet?" Chica thought about the name for a moment. "That thing from the old location?"

"I always thought it was called Marionette..." Bonnie looked around. "But it couldn't be him-er, her, could it?"

"H-He….Purple Guy...used it to...k-kill her," Golden Freddy had to think back. "H-Hit her head..."  
"Where did you last see it?" Freddy asked, concerned.  
"There…" Golden Freddy pointed to a far corner of the building.

"But that's from the old building…" Bonnie explained, gesturing to the corner. "I'm sure they did something with the puppet. It's not still here, is it...?"  
"I-If she was, do you think she's been here this whole time?" Foxy asked worriedly.  
"If she was, why hasn't she shown her face?" Chica asked, looking around as if she'll appear at any moment.  
"Maybe she's just scared. I mean, I was when I first changed..." Freddy pointed out. Then, above him, the rest of the group noticed something eerie descending from the ceiling...

Something moving…

* * *

A spider, no bigger than Chica's hand, descended from a thin web and landed on the table in front of the Fazbear gang. Bonnie screamed like a girl and immediately swatted it. Freddy jumped in fright, watching the spider fly across the room and hit the opposite wall. "Well that...was...anticlimactic…" Freddy gasped between breaths.

"Just be glad it wasn't the alternative, captain," Foxy stated. Bonnie whimpered, shaking like a leaf.

Chica petted him in order to comfort him. "There, there..."  
"Well, now that spider's been taken care of, what do we do?" Freddy asked the group.  
"I'm not sure..." Bonnie shrugged.

"It's only two o'clock," Chica looked at a clock on a nearby wall. "Plenty of time to do something..."

"Maybe we can try and get some of the old arcade games working. We've still got power. So, maybe they do too..." Foxy gestured to where they once were; only the outlet with two plugs remained.  
Chica let out a sigh. "Those were one of the first things to go."

"Dammit," Foxy grunted.

"There has to be something else to do around here…" Freddy leaned back in his chair.  
"We could always eat." Chica smiled. The rest of the group groaned.

"Do you always think about eating?" Bonnie sighed.

"I think her bib gives that away," Freddy gestured to the former chicken's brightly colored bib which displayed the words "LET'S EAT!" Bonnie laughed; Chica just frowned.

"So, we're gonna kill time by making fun of me?"

"Sounds like a plan," Freddy smirked.

"I'm good with it," Foxy joked.

"Do you wanna end up with a black eye just like Bonnie's?" Chica's voice steadily rose. Bonnie whimpered and covered his eye, cowering in fear of getting bruised again.

"Whoa, sorry." Freddy was still smirking.

"We must've struck a nerve, cap'n," Foxy chuckled.

"Oh, gee, you think?" Chica's usually cheery voice drips with sarcasm. She gets up from her seat but Bonnie holds her back.

"Ch-Chica, just stay calm..."

Freddy and Foxy's humor immediately dissipated. "Chica, easy. I-It was just playful banter," Freddy reassured.

"Playful banter, yeah," Chica tried to pass off the words, but they stung bad. Then, her eyes went to static.

* * *

_"C'mon, it's a great view from the roof," Freddy, or at least the kid that resembled Freddy, smiled. The party was over and they were waiting for their parents to come._

_"N-no, we should wait here." Chica folded her arms._

_"Oh, what, you chicken?"_

_"Hey!" She yelled, taking a step towards the boy. She almost looked like she was going to clock him... But, that older girl was watching them; she couldn't will herself to punch the boy. She sighed, "Okay, but let's be quick. Someone might notice us."_

_"Alright, Chica," the Freddy-boy giggled. "Chica" just growled and followed him._

* * *

Chica blinked as she came out of it. "Wow..." She turned to Freddy. "You were a pretty jerk-y kid."

"I doubt I was that bad...wait, what did you see?" Freddy realized Chica had experienced another memory.

"You were trying to get me to come up on the roof, but I wouldn't do it. So, you called me chicken." Despite the irritation in her voice, she couldn't help but smirk at the coincidence the children had set up.

"Did you see anything else, lass?" Foxy asked. "Anything we haven't seen yet?"

"I dunno," Chica shrugged. "All I remember was that..." The former chicken tried to recall more.

"Was the Purple guy there? Or anyone else?" Freddy suggested.

"Not that I remember," Chica shook her head. "Only us kids."

Foxy asked again, "What about the lass you mentioned before? Did you see her?"

"Like I said, I only saw kids," Chica clarified.

"Wh-what do...we do now? We find...lady?" Golden Freddy asked. The whole group snapped back their attention to Golden Freddy; they'd almost forgotten he was there.

After a minute of thought, Bonnie nodded to the golden copy of Freddy. "Sure, we can try and find Marionette. Though, I don't think any of the animatronics were spared..."

"But..." Chica realized, "Marionette wasn't an animatronic. He-She was a puppet, remember?"

"So, where would we find a puppet in this place?" Foxy asked.

"Maybe she's in the sealed-off room?" Freddy also asked. "Did you see anything like that in there, Goldie?"

"T-too dark…" Golden Freddy shook his head.

"Well, Marionette came from a present box, right?" Bonnie recalled. "So if we find this box..."

"We find Marionette." Chica smiled. "It's worth a try."

"Good plan. We should all split up and check everywhere," Freddy stated.

"Sounds like a plan, captain," Foxy agreed. Chica and Bonnie get out of their seats preemptively; they weren't splitting up officially until Freddy did.

"Okay, I'll stay in the party room to look around and keep an eye on Goldie. Foxy, you search in Pirate Cove. Chica, look in the theater area and around the stage. And Bonnie, you check the security room and those halls. Try and see if we missed any other hidden rooms," Freddy ordered.

"Right!" Chica smiled and went off to the stage.

"Got it." Bonnie went to the security rooms.

Foxy silently went off to Pirate Cove. Foxy sighed as he placed down his fake hook, knowing that he would need both hands to search. "This Marrionette lass better be worth the search," he grumbled. Freddy started sifting through the random boxes and debris scattered around the room. Golden Freddy sat in silence like an obedient child. Chica felt around the sides of the stage and then every floorboard on it, looking for any signs of a secret entrance. Bonnie walked along the corridors, and at the end of his search, came across the boarded-up bathrooms again. He tried to open them, but they were still jammed-shut.

Freddy glanced over to his golden duplicate and timidly asked, "Hey, Goldie? C-Could you help move some of the rubble?" After a few seconds of contemplation, Golden Freddy stood up and headed over to assist the search. Foxy groaned as he attempted to pry open one of the old plastic treasure chests; he had to be thorough, after all.

Chica stomped on the last wooden board on the stage. She shouted to Freddy, "Hey! I found nothing!" She loyally came back to his side after shouting to him.

Bonnie came back to Freddy and said, "There might be a slight problem with our plan..."

Freddy looked at Bonnie, curious. "A problem?"

"Y-Yeah," Bonnie looked back to the bathrooms. "If I can't access those bathrooms, how do I know Marionette's not in there?"

"Good point. Goldie, do you think you can break down a door?"

"I...I think so…" Golden Freddy replied confidently.

"And why can't you?" Bonnie folded his arms. "You did it for me last night."

"If you couldn't get through the door by yourself, what makes you think I could?" Freddy asked. Then, the three made their way to the locked bathrooms. Freddy and Golden Freddy started hitting the wood, and their combined strength caused it to splinter quickly.

"Guys, guys! That's enough!" Bonnie opened the door to the men's restroom. He saw urinals, stalls, sinks, nothing out of the ordinary; he even hit on the lights and nothing appeared. Once he was done searching, he closed the door and turned off the lights politely. "Okay, now we've got to open the girl's bathroom." Freddy and Golden Freddy repeated their process. Then they stopped and allowed Bonnie to open it. Bonnie looked inside, and flicked the lights on. Everything looked normal...well, he supposed this was normal for a girls' bathroom. There weren't any big present boxes, so he came out frowning. "No luck."

"Well, we've looked everywhere. Where else could Marionette be?" Freddy wondered.

"We don't even know she's here..." Bonnie sighed.

"Well, if that's the case, then there's not much else we can do." Freddy sounded quite defeated.

But Golden Freddy quickly placed a hand on Freddy's shoulder. "We...we tried."

"Yeah, big guy..." Bonnie gave a small smile.

After their comforting, Chica came back to the bathrooms and asked, "Hey, has Foxy come back yet?"

Freddy paused, realizing that they were short one person. "Oh! He must still be in Pirate Cove."

"Do you think he needs help?" Chica asked, frowning.

"Probably. Let's go find him" Freddy headed to Pirate Cove, and Chica and Bonnie followed him. The group entered the Cove, and noticed that Foxy had done a thorough search.

The dismayed pirate approached them, putting his hook back on. "Any luck, lads?" he asked.

"Nope," Bonnie sighed.

"I'm actually surprised there's no secret under the stage," Chica folded her arms.

"I turned the place upside-down and found squat" Foxy groaned.

"I guess she really isn't here" Freddy sighed.

"But..." Bonnie looks very frustrated. "We _need_ to find her!"

"We tried, Bonnie. There's nowhere else to look" Freddy noticed his friend's frustration.

"But..." Bonnie's eyes temporarily turned black. "**I NEED TO FIND MY SISTER!**" His eyes immediately turned back, and he was breathing heavily. "Wh-why did I say that...?" The group looked shocked by Bonnie's sudden outburst.

"Lad, can you remember anything else about 'er?" Foxy asked.

"U-Uh..." He stammered, but his eyes turned to static quickly after.

* * *

_Bonnie frowned as he watched the children play. "What's wrong, bro?" He turned to see a much taller woman standing beside him._

_"It's not fair! Why does he get all these presents!?"_

_"Hey, it's his birthday. He deserves it." She saw Bonnie was still frowning though. "Okay, we'll get you a prize from that puppet, will that make you happy?" Bonnie nodded and got up from the floor._

* * *

He gasped and grabbed Freddy's shoulder. "Th-the girl...she was my kid's sister."

"Your sister? Did you see...what happened to her?"

"N...No." Bonnie shook his head. "But she's not my sister. She's...she's the-kid-that's-stuffed-inside-me's sister." He shuddered. The bodies of those children had been cleaned out years ago; so what was left over?

"Were they in a certain place? Did you see any puppets, lad?"

"Sh-she told me she'd get a prize from the Puppet, but I'm not sure what happened afterwards..." Bonnie frowned. "Sorry that wasn't of much help..."

"It was helpful, Bonnie. It really was," Freddy reassured.

"Use...Bonnie..." Golden Freddy suddenly chimed in.

"What?" Bonnie backed away, afraid as to what Golden Freddy was implying.

"U-use Bonnie t-to...to..." Golden Freddy stammered.

"Take it slow, buddy…" Freddy calmed his golden duplicate.

"...to find Marionette. They're l-linked." Golden Freddy finished.

"Just because I'm...partially related to Puppet doesn't mean I can find her. Siblings don't work like that, Goldie." Bonnie stuck out his tongue rudely.

Goldie frowned. "Y-you can...call for her. Call 'SIS!' or...or s-something. She m-might...might hear...might remember..."

"Alright, I'm still skeptical this'll work..." Bonnie drew a breath in and yelled, "SIS!" The whole building seemed to shake from his yell. After several minutes of silence, nothing happened.

"It was still a good idea, Goldie," Freddy stated.

"Thank...y-you..." Golden Freddy replied. Bonnie nodded and assured Golden Freddy along with the rest of the group, but in the back of his head, he heard something. It sounded faintly like "Pop Goes the Weasel"...but it always looped before the POP! part.

"Bonnie? Ye alright, lad?" Foxy asked, noticing Bonnie's distant gaze.

"uh...' he stated quietly, but then began to walk. The sound seemed to be working as a metal detector, getting louder the closer Bonnie got. He stayed quiet, trying to concentrate on the notes in his head. The group followed closely and quietly. Bonnie eventually came to a hallway. The music reached the POP! but there was no sign of Marionette anywhere. He looked around, and then, up... That's when he saw something: above a moved ceiling panel, was a precariously placed...box. It almost blended in with the tiles, considering it was pure white.

He pointed upwards. "Th-there she is..."

"Fuck," Freddy uttered. "Good job, Bonnie" Then, he stepped forward. Golden

Freddy gave him a boost to grab the box, and helped him down seconds later. Freddy offered the box to the former bunny. "You can open it, Bonnie. You found her after all." It was a rather large box; Bonnie was surprised Freddy had been able to get it down just by himself. He opened it and saw Marionette, attached helplessly to the box.

She didn't seem human, or alive, though. Bonnie tried to get her to move, but couldn't; he sighed, "This was all in vain..."

"Bonnie, I...I'm so sorry..." Freddy comforted his friend by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Aye. Tough break, lad," Foxy agreed, also placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter..." Bonnie neatly put her back in the box. "She's not my sibling. Not really." He began to walk back to the stage. "We should get back together for tomorrow morning."

"What? Why?" Chica asked.

"It's already 5, and I'm _done _with tonight..." The rest of the group felt heartbroken as they watched Bonnie walk away in defeat. Despite their sympathy for him, they knew he was right about the time. The group followed Bonnie back to the stage and took their positions on the stage and in Pirate Cove; then, they stood there in silence.


	5. Night 3, Bums

When day came, the people tried to secure the bathrooms off as well as they could. They also moved the gift box out, taking any hope they had of having the full truth of the events of the murders with it.

* * *

As night fell again, the group woke up once more. Foxy made his way to the stage as usual. Bonnie asked, "So, what should we do...?" He seemed to be over his troubles from last night.

"Food. Food is important," Chica stated.

"We can either eat decade old pizza, or get takeout again." Freddy listed their only two options.

"Takeout," the rest of the group said simultaneously.

"Where's our money?" Bonnie asked, looking around his body.

"Uh, wherever you put it," Chica answered. "I didn't see the people take it off of you..." After searching, Bonnie pulled out his money from an inside pocket.

"Okay, we had pizza last night, so what'll it be this time?" Freddy asked the group.

Bonnie shrugged. "You seemed to travel pretty far for that pizza. Doubt there's any 24-hour places around."

"Good point."

"There must be somewhere else we can go, lad," Foxy said.

"It better not be a chicken place," Chica groaned. Bonnie couldn't help but snicker.

"We'll be sure to avoid any type of cannibalism, Chica" Freddy chuckled.

"So, we'll you guys be going out tonight since we went out last night?" Chica pointed to Bonnie and Foxy.

"Uh, I guess," Bonnie replied.

"As you wish, lass," Foxy bowed a little. "We'll look around for any other takeout places."

"Thanks, guys." Chica smiled.

"Alright, see you." Bonnie went out, leading Foxy. The pirate followed Bonnie closely, slightly nervous about heading outside. "Yeah, I'm scared about this place too..." Bonnie noticed an alleyway; it looked creepy, but it was probably a shortcut to food. He knew they should've asked for directions... "Think we should go that way?"

"Sure," Foxy nodded. "Let's be quick, though."

"You're quicker than anyone I know!" Bonnie ran into the alleyway, and half-way through, they found an unexpected light. Three bums were sitting around a burning trashcan. Bonnie stopped and stared at them for a minute. He then whispered to Foxy, "We should help."

"How?" Foxy was still new to the outside world.

"We could...give them our money." Bonnie frowned; he was new to the outside world, too. "But it's all we have."

"Well, its not like we can starve or anything," Foxy sighed. "Besides, these poor lads look like they need it more..."

"Okay, I-I guess they won't hurt us..." Bonnie went up to them first. Unfortunately, one of the bums saw the two strangers watching them.

"What are you looking at?" he asked gruffly, scratching at his beard.

"We, uh..." Bonnie frowned, nervous. "W-we were wondering i-if you'd like some...money..." He hadn't been used to speaking to anyone outside of Chica, Freddy, and Foxy.

"Is this some kind of joke?" This question got the attention of the man's fellow bums.

"You look like jokers," another one of them stated, referring to the Bonnie and Foxy's clothing.

"N-no!" Bonnie held out his money quickly. "Look, we don't need this money, really, a-and we saw you guys and thought maybe we could...help out."

The men go silent, and exchanged a few glances before turning back to the former animatronics. "Okay then. That's...actually very kind of you." the bearded one acknowledged. The others nodded in agreement.

"No problem, lads." Foxy smiled.

"Here..." Bonnie gave their money, about 12 dollars, to the men, smiling. Once they're done, they go back to the pizzeria. "Um, what are we gonna tell the others? That was all our money."

"We'll just tell them the truth. Besides, Chica will probably like eating the old pizza anyway."

"But I don't wanna eat old pizza," Bonnie sighed. Once inside the pizzeria, they see Chica and Freddy are still in the party room, waiting for them.

"Why are you back so soon?" Chica got off the table she's sitting on. "No luck?"

"Not exactly..." Foxy rubbed the back of his head fearfully.

"We, uh...gave all our money to some bums..." Bonnie cringed.

"YOU _WHAT?!_" Chica and Freddy yell at the same time.

"_Hey!_ They were in worse conditions than us," Foxy tried to stick up for Bonnie.

Freddy yelled, "So you just gave them everything?!"

"We just have cold pizza, so let's eat that!" Bonnie yelled back. Chica got in between the two and pushed them away before they could have another fight.

Freddy grumbled; he really wanted something hot to eat tonight. Despite that, he felt happy that Foxy and Bonnie had shown a human some compassion that night.

"We don't really need to eat anyways, do we?" Bonnie looked to Chica as if she had an answer.

"Well, do you feel hungry? Is your stomach growling?" Chica asked back.

"I don't feel anything." Foxy shrugged.  
"Me neither," Freddy seconded.

Bonnie just shook his head. "Well, then it's settled." Chica said. "We won't eat tonight."

There was a small moment of silence, and then Foxy asked, "So, did Goldie cause any trouble while we were gone?"

"Not a thing," Chica replied. "We haven't seen him since last night."

"Really? Wouldn't he just be able to teleport out?" Freddy seemed worried about his golden duplicate.

"I hope so," Bonnie sighed. "Maybe he's just scared."

"I could go check if you wanted," Foxy offered. "I'll knock on the boarded entrance a couple of times."

"That would be good." Freddy gave a nod. "Don't be long."

"I'll go with," Chica stated. From there, Chica and Foxy went to the closed-up secret room. She asked, "You really think he's in here...?"

"Only one way to find out…" Foxy tapped on the boarded-up doorway. There was no response, so Chica knocked this time. A few seconds later, a dull thud could be heard from the other side.  
"That's a good sign," Foxy stated, partially relieved.

"Goldie! Can you hear us?" Chica called to the other side. "Why are you stuck in there?"

"D-Don't know...I don't…" Golden Freddy stammered.

"Don't worry, lad, we'll get you out!" the former fox shouted.

"Just stay calm, you'll be fine..." Then, Chica and Foxy started to tear down the boards hurriedly. They could only do it together as it took two people. Once the boards were gone, Chica pushed the door open with a swift punch. Realizing she might've hurt Golden Freddy, she asked into the dark room, "Goldie! Are you alright?"

As the light shone through the door, Foxy and Chica froze at the sight in front of them. On the floor was Golden Freddy's head, disconnected from the rest of his body. He groaned, "Help...m-me…"

"Oh god..." Chica picked up his head and asked, "Wh-where...where's your body? Did the people drag it out?" She looked down at his neck; there wasn't even any blood and it seemed like it'd been perfectly sliced from his chest.

"T-too dark. Couldn't...s-see..." he groaned.  
"I found some limbs!" Foxy gathered the scattered appendages. Chica saw his body in a corner right next to that tarped box from the other night.

"Okay, let's try to get you back together..." She placed the head of Goldie back on the neck of the body, and hoped it would "stick." Goldie's bones soon snapped back into place, allowing him to stand up.

"You don't think that whatever did this is still here, do you?" Foxy asked fearfully.

"What exactly happened, Golden Freddy...?" Chica also asked. It didn't exactly seem something as simple as Goldie stumbling and falling.

"I...I came b-back here. I-I went to sleep...a-and when I woke up, I-I c-couldn't see, couldn't...move..." Goldie explained; he sounded genuinely scared.

"That must've been during the day...b-but no one could've gotten in...right?" Chica finished re-attaching all of Golden Freddy's limbs; he didn't seem any worse for wear.

"The removal men, maybe? But that door was boarded shut." Foxy looked back at the entrance.

"Goldie, did you see anyone come in here? I-In your sleep?"

"No, too...dark" Goldie replied.

"It couldn't have been...Springtrap?" Foxy whispered as if the mere mention of his name would wake him.

"No, it doesn't have a child's body, so it can't be alive..." She whispered back as if the thing could hear.

"But there aren't any other animatronics except us and..." Foxy fell silent as he thought of another.

"M-Marionette?" Goldie continued for him.

"But why would she do this?" Chica frowned. "Just to tell us she's here?"

"Maybe she's not like us, lass. Maybe she still like we were before...this." Foxy gestured to his human form.

"I get that, but...can she talk?" Chica remembered back to when they were animatronics; she only recalled Goldie letting out the sounds of a girl's giggle.

"I doubt it, lass," Foxy sighed.

"T-Tell...others," Goldie warned as he stumbled to get up.

"Okay, okay, just stay down for a little while..." Chica grabbed Golden Freddy by his shoulders. "You need to rest..."

"Okay. Th-thank you...Ch-Chica," Goldie mumbled, sitting back down. Chica and Foxy went back to Freddy and Bonnie, who were looking out the boards of the window.

Chica stated, "Guys, we may have a big problem..."

"Well, we might have even bigger..." Bonnie pointed out the window, and the other two looked with him. Foxy recognized what he was pointing at instantly; it was that group of bums.

"What are they doing here?" He asked.  
"Did they follow you or something?" Freddy looked at Foxy and Bonnie, irritated.

"Probably...sh-should we talk to them?" Boonie looked at Freddy, nervous.

"And say what? We're a group of machines that turned into people _and_ we live here?" Freddy argued.

"We could always lie and say we're a bunch of bums too!"

"Didn't you give them money?" Chica pointed out. "And we don't even look like bums!"

"What are we supposed to do then? Scare them off?" Freddy still looked irritated, and sounded especially irrate from that idea.

"We've been doing that all our life..." Chica sounded like she liked the idea.

"We could always hide in the guard's room, and put the doors down," Bonnie suggested.

"Chica, what's that look for?" Foxy asked, noticed the expression she was using.

"I mean, we've been scaring night guards- also killing them- so we don't have someone staring at us all the time! Why can't we just scare the bums away?"

"Because we're just humans now! Not tall, freaky-looking robotic toys!" Bonnie retorted. "Also, we can't kill them because murder is wrong."

"What if we don't murder them? Just give them a good scare?" Freddy suggested.

"Wait...maybe Bonnie's right." Chica doubted herself. "I-I don't think we can scare them as humans..."

Bonnie peered out the window and gasped. "They're across the street! We need to do something!"

"Calm down. Everybody to the security room." Freddy led everyone away from the window swiftly. Everyone ran down the hall and crammed into the security room. Chica and Foxy brought down the doors, while Freddy and Bonnie watched the cameras. The front doors soon opened, and the men entered.

"They're in, lads," Foxy whispered. Bonnie and Freddy nervously watched the screens.

"What do they want?" The former bunny whispered. The bums walked around with sleeping bags, laid them out as beds.

"I guess they're just looking for a place to crash." Freddy shrugged.

"What if they just stay here?" Bonnie looked nervous. "I-I mean, no one can know about this. **NO ONE.**" Bonnie's eyes flashed black for a split-second.

"Take it easy, Bonnie." Freddy put a hand on his shoulder. "The removal men will come in the morning and move them along."

"But they won't be there the night, and I'm sure these guys are smarter than that..." Bonnie whimpered.

"Yeah. What if they find this room, Freddy?" Foxy asked, obviously worried.

"Let's just wait for now. If anything happens, we can handle it." Freddy replied, more confident. Chica watched outside the windows idly. Worried, Bonnie joins her, leaving Freddy at the cameras. As the night went on, the bums stayed asleep. Freddy kept a close eye on them, and soon saw it was getting close to 5:57AM.

"_OH SHIT!_" Freddy exclaimed, but then he saw something happening on the security monitor. The Fazbear Four heard a string of "Pop Goes the Weasel." Right at the **POP!** a scream was heard and the cameras went out. Everyone dashed out of the room to see what happened, but they saw no trace of blood or gore or death. Chica went to the window and saw the bums miraculously outside, still asleep...

And then it became 6:00.

* * *

**(Author's Note: I am sorry to say this, but the story might have come to a complete stop here. Me and my co-author, Jack, have run out of ideas. This story actually started as a roleplay we did around when 5NAF3 came out. It abruptly ended in early April. I would introduce Marionette, but I believe her character would best be left until the 5th night, whilst she pulls the strings (hur-hur) behind the scenes on Night 4. If the loyal readers have any ideas for how to continue the story, they are greatly appreciated to be included in the comments. And reviews/critiques are also appreciated. I hope you enjoyed the story and also enjoy the rest of your day/night.)**


	6. Night 4, Fredbear

_ Golden Freddy was on the stage, and felt like he was doing what he was programmed to do: dance and sing for the children. Though he sometimes was a suit, he actually had a preference to being an animatronic. A human in his body made it feel bare, to be honest. Today, however, would be the last time he would ever be an animatronic or a suit. _

_ "No, I don't want to go!"_

_ "You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Hahaha!" Just in his line of sight, he saw four boys carrying a smaller, crying boy forward. One even stepped over the caution tape that told the children not to get close to the animatronics._

_ "Hey, guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!" Yes, that was Golden Freddy's name, long ago: Fredbear. It was forgotten along with that incarnation of the restaurant. "On three! One, two..." The older children hoisted the smaller child right into Fredbear's open mouth. As the boys snickered and jeered, Fredbear felt the need to close his mouth, but no...the child..._

_**POP! **_

_ Like a fragile balloon against a pin, the child's skull didn't stand a chance against the metallic spring locks. The four children fell silent; even some patrons, who were oblivious to the tragedy that happened, looked up at the noise. Fredbear felt guilty- he had hurt an innocent child; he wanted to say he was sorry, but couldn't speak, as his mouth wasn't attached to anything but prerecorded lines. The rest of that day, Fredbear stayed in the back. Then, the restaurant was shut down and he was hauled to the new location. Even that one closed down eventually. Rumors of "Golden Freddy" and "The Bite of 87" spread; Fredbear became something of horror stories instead of a party pizza place it once was. Even the name changed- Freddy Fazbear's- but that did nothing to change the reputation._

* * *

Golden Freddy woke up in the sealed, hidden broom closet. Only Springtrap was there, now, because the movers had taken all the other supplies. Even though all that time had passed, Golden Freddy was still plagued by the Bite, and felt all this was his fault; he had to tell his friends, just to get it off his chest. His only escape now was to teleport out, which was his special ability. He concentrated for only a second and teleported in the party room.

Chica waved at him, smiling, and greeted, "Hey, Golden Freddy. We were wondering how to get food after we blew all our money yesterday."

With his face in his hand, Bonnie groaned, "I can't believe we gave all our money to those bums!"

"Hey, they needed it more than we did," Freddy pointed out.

"Um...g-guys?" Goldie spoke up before some argument could break out.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked, looking up to Golden Freddy.

"I, well...I-I…" the former golden bear tried to explain the dream he had, but all he could do was stammer.

"Golden Freddy, you can tell us anything." Chica smiled and took his hand. "You're our friend."

"It…" He let out a sigh. "I-it was...me. In…'87…"

"What?" Bonnie blinked. "What was you?"

"I-I caused...the bite...not F-Foxy…"

"I don't think we've ever blamed Foxy for the bite before..." Bonnie blinked, and then turned to Chica. "Have we?" Chica shrugged.

"You caused the Bite of '87?!" Freddy suddenly shouted at his golden counterpart.

"Y-Yes…" He replied meekly.

"How? I thought you were out of commission then…" Chica frowned.

"I'm n-not...sure, but I saw-I saw it h-happen," he explained.

"Was it you?" Bonnie asked. "It could be like us and the children…"

"It w-was me. I-I saw it. I b-bit down...on the kid's h-head…" Golden Freddy recalled.

"Were you walking around, or…?" Chica remembered how the animatronics at the last restaurant walked around.

"No...I-I was just a-a normal animatronic."

"So, what happened, like, specifically?" Bonnie asked.

"I-I was on st-stage singing, then I-I saw some kids. Th-they were carrying a-a small boy...bullying him..."

"Did you come over and bite the bullies?" Chica asked. "I would do that."

"N-No, I couldn't move. They-they pushed him towards me…" Golden Freddy whimpered. "I-I couldn't keep... my mouth o-open…."

"Oh, that's right, he's a spring-lock suit." Bonnie cringed. "Those things malfunctioned and snapped, didn't they?"

Golden Freddy nods. "It w-was my fault...A-all this, it's m-my fault..." He started to cry, but not normally; his empty eye sockets leaked black bile.

Chica placed a hand on his shoulder. "H-Hey, buddy, it's okay… You didn't mean to..."

Foxy sighed, "Aye, lad. You couldn't help it."

"Should I get some tissues?" Bonnie asked as he watched Golden Freddy "cry."

"N-No, I'm...fine," Golden Freddy huffed.

"You don't look fine," Bonnie commented. He'd say Golden Freddy never looked fine, but that'd be insensitive.

"Is that all you remember?" Freddy asked.

"I-I think so." Goldie nodded.

"Are you feeling any better?" Chica asked.

"A l-little… So, n-now what…?" Golden Freddy looked around.

"We need to find food…" Bonnie sighed.

"What do you guys think we should do?" Freddy asked.

"Find food!" Chica exclaimed. "Like Bonnie said!"

"I know, Chica. I was wondering where to go," Freddy stated.

"I don't know." Chica shrugged. "I don't think that pizza place is going to give free hand-outs."

"W-We won't have to...steal, will w-we?" Golden Freddy asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't want to..." Bonnie frowned.

"Me neither. There must be someplace we can go for food..." Foxy said.

"Hmm, someplace that gives out free food..." Chica stated.

"A soup kitchen?" Freddy suggested.

"Are they open this late?" Bonnie asked.

"Probably," Foxy replied. "Maybe we should head there, lads."

"Freddy, how could you know where it is?" Bonnie asked.

"Not sure. Maybe...memories or something." Freddy shrugged.

"Why would your family need a soup kitchen?" Chica asked.

"Maybe they helped there?" Bonnie assumed.

"I-I think we did..." Freddy was still trying to recall.

"Let's try and find it." Bonnie stated, getting out of his chair. "You can be our compass, big guy."

"Aye, lad, let's go," Foxy agreed. The group got out of their seats and started to get out. Freddy held the door open as everybody exited the pizzeria. Golden Freddy, however, was stopped from exiting, by Freddy himself.

Goldie blinked in surprise. "Huh...wh-wha-"

"You...I don't think you should come along." Freddy sighed.

"W-We need someone to hold down the fort," Bonnie insisted.

Golden Freddy paused, and then nodded. "Okay…" With that taken care of, the group followed Freddy down the street. Freddy was trying to remember the directions as best he could.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Bonnie asked.

"I think so. I remember it being close, but I just can't remember where..." Freddy stated.

"Maybe someone knows the way?" Foxy asked, looking around for people.

"Foxy, I don't think there'll be anyone on the streets at this hour..." Chica stated. Foxy shrugged as the group turned the corner. They were now on a new, unknown street. Bonnie clinged to Freddy in fear, which the former bear noticed.

"Shh, it's okay," he comforted.

"But, Freddy, what if we get lost?" The former bunny asked.

"I'm sure we won't. I remember the way back."

"If you insist…" Bonnie still clung to Freddy's side. The former bear kept his friend close. After a long walk down the same unfamiliar street, they finally came to a church.

Freddy stopped, staring at the building. "Wait...I-I think this is the place…"

"What is this place?" Chica asked. "It doesn't look like a soup kitchen…"

"N-No, this is...this is the place," Freddy stated. "My family, they were part of a volunteer group. They ran the soup kitchen from the church..."

"Is it open...?" Bonnie cautiously went up to the door and attempted to open it. The door easily opened to a big space filled with tables, a few homeless people sitting at them, and a makeshift kitchen, the volunteers all over there.

"Sweet." Chica smiled and got in line.

One of the volunteers noticed the group and smiled. "Hey, welcome. Are you all okay?" She asked kindly.

"Um, yes," Bonnie replied; Chica simply nodded.

"That's good." The volunteer nodded. "Are you all hungry?" The four nodded. "Okay, grab some bowls and I'll serve it up," she told them, smiling.

"Thank you." Freddy smiled back. Bonnie grabbed bowls for everyone, and the volunteer served them up the soup. The Fazbear gang then got a table and started eating.

Foxy took a sip, and smiled. "Hmm, not bad."

"Definately." Chica smiled as she ate.

"It was a good idea to come here," Freddy sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you knew about this place." Bonnie smiled.

"It was just lucky." Freddy smirks. "I guess these memories are good for something." The group continued to eat in silence.

"Should we bring back some for Goldie, lads?" Foxy asked, curious.

"Will they give food to people who aren't here?" Bonnie asked Freddy.

"No idea. My memory isn't that good." Freddy shook his head.

"Let's just ask," Chica said, having finished her soup. She went back to the line and asked the volunteer from before. "Um, excuse me?"

"Yes, honey?" The volunteer responded.

"Could we have a soup bowl to go? For a friend? H-He couldn't make it." Chica frowned.

"Is he okay?" she asked worriedly.

"He's, uh, protecting where we hang out, from looters." Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh, I see. I can get a bowl for him." The volunteer smiled. "I like your apron, by the way."

"Um, thanks." It wasn't really an apron- it was her bib. The volunteer handed her a bowl, the top covered in plastic wrap to hold in the heat and prevent it from spilling.

"Here you go, honey." She smiled.

"Thank you." Chica smiled back and took the bowl.

Once she came back to the table, Foxy asked, "So, are we heading back now?"

"I guess," Bonnie replied. "You guys done with your soup?"

"Yep." Freddy nodded.

"Aye," Foxy seconded.

"I'm done..." Bonnie sighed. "So, I guess we go." The entire group got up and walked out the doors, content with what they ate. They continued walking down the street, Chica holding tight to the bowl with Goldie's soup.

"I hope he likes this soup..." She smiled.

"Me too," Freddy agreed. The four soon made their way back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"Goldie, we're back!" Bonnie announced as they come in.

Golden Freddy approached the group, and asked, "A-Are you all okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Bonnie frowned. "Are you?"

"I-I'm okay," Golden Freddy replied. "Did you get food?"

Chica pulled out the soup bowl from behind her. "Yes, we did."

Golden Freddy smiled at Chica sincerely. "Th-Thank you."

"You're welcome." Chica smiled back. The gang head over to one of the tables and sa down so Golden Freddy could eat.

"W-wait, the volunteer never gave us a spoon..." Chica noticed.

"I'll get it," Bonnie said, getting out of his chair. He then went to the kitchen and brought back a spoon, as promised. Golden Freddy then sat down with the others. He pulled off the plastic wrap and ate a spoonful of soup.

"So, that's another night of starvation avoided," Freddy sighed in relief.

"Will we go back there tomorrow?" Bonnie asked, sitting back down in his seat.

"We might have to, lads," Foxy replied. "How much longer do you suppose this curse will last?"

"I hope it ends soon..." Chica frowned. "To be honest, _having_ to eat isn't as fun as just _wanting_ to eat."

Freddy nodded in understanding. "Let's just try and wait it out. Hopefully, it won't last much longer." The group nodded in agreement. "So... Anyone else remembering stuff?"

"Not really," Bonnie replied.

"N-No..." Golden Freddy agreed, taking in another sip of his soup.

"Nah, lad." Foxy shook his head. "What shall we do to pass the time?"

"I don't know." Chica shrugged. "There's nothing really to do. The most exciting thing that happened was those bums showing up."

"The bums...what if they come back again?" Freddy frowned.

"I'm not sure. I guess we hide again, and hope the same thing happened last night," Chica replied.

"What did happen last night?" Bonnie asked.

"I-I don't remember how the night ended..." Freddy realized.

"I think we blacked out right as it happened..." Bonnie recaled.

"I-I don't remember..." Golden Freddy chimed in.

"I thought it was because of you," Chica stated.

"What if...wh-what if I lost control?" Golden Freddy gasped.

"N-No, that's not what I meant!" Chica exclaimed. "You haven't hurt anyone since we found you." Golden Freddy sighed, relieved, and Chica asked, "Why would you even think that?"

"I'm...w-worried," Golden Freddy replied.

"About what?" Foxy asked.

"I-I caused... the bite of '87. I hur-hurt someone..."

"Goldie, that wasn't your fault." Bonnie frowned. "You told us already and it seemed like you couldn't do anything."

"That's right," Freddy added. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Goldie."

"We're here to help you, hear you out," Chica explained. "I mean, we've been through some tough things ourselves."

"Than-thank you... e-everyone." Golden Freddy smiled.

"No problem, Big Guy..." Bonnie put an arm around Goldie, but then realized that that was his nickname for regular Freddy. "Er, _other_ big guy."

Freddy rolled his eyes and smirked. "Well, at least we don't have anything else to worry about. Unless the homeless guys come back, that is."

"Do you think they'd be mad?" Bonnie asked. "Technically, _we_ didn't disturb them."

"I hope they're not mad," Freddy sighed. "We'll just have to wait and see..."

"So..." Bonnie sighed, folding his arms and leaning back in his seat. "What do we do now?"

"Hmm...not sure," Freddy replied. "This place has an arcade, doesn't it?"

Bonnie sighed in frustration. "We went over this two days ago: they hauled out all the arcade machines weeks ago!"

Freddy groans, leaning back in his chair. "God, why do they always leave us until last?!"

"Because we're pretty creepy to look at," Foxy answered immediately.

"Maybe they know we roam around at night," Chica replied, "and they're afraid we'll get out of the new place."

"We've gotten out of _this_ place." Bonnie chuckled.

Foxy smirked, and taunted, "If they're just planning to leave us here, they have another thing coming."

Chica also smirked. "I have an idea! How about we wreck the place...for fun?"

"Seriously? Isn't that a little...childish?" Freddy asked.

"C'mon, lad. This place is pretty much wrecked already" Foxy said. "Live a little."

"I-I still don't know..." Freddy frowned.

"Freddy, they're not going to do anything to us," Bonnie stated. "Besides, we have children inside of us- we're already childish!"

"But...I-I don't-" Freddy was cut off by Foxy groaning.

"Goldie, are you finished with your soup?" Foxy asked, and got a nod from him. "Pass me your bowl." Giving a confused expression, Golden Freddy passed the bowl to Foxy. "Now, Freddy, hold this."

Freddy took the bowl as asked, looking at Foxy in the same manner as Goldie. "What am I suppos-" He was cut off by Foxy shoving his arm. The former bear jerked back slightly, losing his grip on the bowl and causing the bowl to smash onto the floor.

Foxy snickered, "There, now you're just as childish as we are." The others snickered as well, but Freddy glared at Foxy. "Oh, don't give me that look, lad." The former fox chuckled, and finally got their leader to smirk.

"Guess the big guy isn't acting so big now, huh?" Chica teased.

"Hey, I can still act big," Freddy stated.

"Th-That's unlikely now," Golden Freddy argued.

"Even Golden Freddy likes you this way." Bonnie snickered.

"Your turn, Goldie. Break somethin'," Foxy told him. Golden Freddy looked around and noticed one of the chairs nearby. He picked it up, spun it around and throwing against the wall, a loud crack coming from the chair as it splintered.

"Nice." Chica smiles. "I didn't know you were that strong."

"I-I guess I don't...don't know m-my own strength..." Golden Freddy smirked.

"Well, I guess it's my turn..." Chica grabbed the table, smirking, and flipped it over with ease.

"Wow," Freddy chuckled.

"It's Bonnie's turn..." Chica smiled at him.

"Uh..." Bonnie blinked, blushing a little. "Wh-What should I do?"

"Break a window?" Foxy shrugged.

"They're boarded up, unless..." Bonnie smirked. He pushed the group aside and raced to the window, ramming into it. He broke through the boards, but only managed to smash a bit of the glass with his elbow.

"Try it again!" Golden Freddy smiled.

"B-But what if I hurt myself?" Bonnie asked, rubbing his elbow.

"Here, lad. I'll give you a hand" Foxy held up his hook jokingly, and walked over to the window.

"Y-You do this, my arm hurts..." Bonnie frowned, still rubbing his elbow. Smirking, Foxy brought back his hook and shattered the window with it. The others cheered for him, and Foxy bowed dramatically.

"I remember when you used to bow like that at the Pirate Cove." Bonnie smirked. "Shame you became out of order."

"Definitely. Who wants to break more stuff?" Foxy asked.

Chica smiled. "Can I?"

"Go ahead." Freddy smiled back.

"How about...we go to the kitchen for this one?" Chica beamed. "I feel like toppling a fridge!"

"That'll be fun," Freddy stated, leading the group into the kitchen. Once there, Chica went over to the fridge and tried to push it down. However, she couldn't budge it.

"Ergh, I-I'm gonna need help..." Golden Freddy smiled, and then got into position to help her.

"Um..." Bonnie looked to Freddy and muttered, "He won't tear anything, will he?" Golden Freddy ignored his worries, and helped Chica topple the fridge.

"Apparently not," Freddy replied.

"Thanks for your help, Goldie." Chica smirked at him, but found he was staring blankly at the floor. "...Goldie?" Golden Freddy started to smile widely, showing his teeth this time, and chuckled in a way Freddy swore only he could do. He was starting to change into something truly terrifying. His eyes finally lit up, with a strange purple color. His hat and bowtie changed to the same color, and his suit started to tear in places. The last change was his teeth- they became sharper and longer until they gaped out of his mouth. Then...teeth sprung out from his stomach; this made Chica jump and run to Foxy. "Wh-what's happening?" She whimpered.

"I-I don't know!" Foxy gasped. Golden Freddy reared his head back and let out an inhuman scream, even worse than what the animatronics could do before. He then rammed a fist into the wall, making the drywall crumble around the fist-shaped hole.

"Freddy, what the heck do we do?" Bonnie held to Freddy in the same way Chica held to Foxy.

"Try and stop him!" Freddy exclaimed, running to his golden counterpart and trying to hold him back. "Goldie, _calm down_!"

Bonnie and Chica grabbed his arms. Chica yelled, "Goldie, this isn't you!" Golden Freddy screamed, trying to shake everyone off.

"Lad, stop!" Foxy called out, attempting to pull down Golden Freddy's legs.

Chica kicked him, and accidentally got her leg stuck in his stomach's maw. "Ah!"

"Chica!" Freddy cried, and elbowed Golden Freddy straight in the face. Unfortunately, he got his elbow stuck in Golden Freddy's teeth.

Bonnie desperately tried to remove it. "Other big guy, _snap out of it!_" Golden Freddy snarled at him. Foxy pulled back his hook and grabbed Goldie by the neck, trying to pull the crazed bear down. Within seconds, the former fox pulled him down, a metallic and hollow bonk noise echoing in the room. Passed out, Golden Freddy started to look less like his monstrous self.  
"What... was that...?" Bonnie panted.  
"I-I don't fucking know!" Freddy gasped as Golden Freddy started slowly shifting back to normal. Chica pulled her hand out as Golden Freddy's stomach-mouth started to disappear.  
"Are you okay, Chica?" Foxy asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, but..." She frowned. "I can't help but think this is all my fault."

"We all played a part in this," Freddy sighed. "Don't blame yourself..."

"I just want him to be okay..." Chica leaned down and rubbed Goldie's pale, cold cheek.

"Here, Bonnie. Help me move him..." Freddy grabbed one of Golden Freddy's arms, and Bonnie grabbed the other arm. Then, they both hoisted him up. The two carried him back into the party room. Foxy picked up a seat and let Golden Freddy set on it.

"It's getting close to 6. W-we should get back into our positions," Bonnie stated.  
"Good point." Freddy nodded. "Should we take Goldie back to his room?"

"I dunno." Bonnie rubbed the back of his head. "Would it be more of a hassle for the movers to put him back, or for them to reseal the door?"

"Uh...either." Freddy shrugged. "Or, we could just trust that they put him back."  
"Let's do the latter..." Bonnie sighed as he got to his place on the stage. The others did got into their places as the clock chimed 6.


	7. Night 5, Answers

The movers were surprised to just find one animatronic out of place, and especially the one they thought they had sealed off. They hauled Golden Freddy away from the pizzaria, and there was nothing the Fazbear gang could do about it that night.

* * *

That night, Bonnie swore he heard a girl's giggle. He thought it was Golden Freddy's… Had he returned? With his teleporting powers, it was possible. He shook Freddy awake. "F-Freddy! Did you hear that?"

Freddy blinked awake. "B-Bonnie? What's wrong?"

"Freddy, did you hear that noise? I think it was Golden Freddy."  
"Goldie? Wh-Where is he?"  
"I don't know. I think I heard it...in the back." Bonnie pointed to the back, where the night guard's room was.  
"We need to check that out," Freddy looked to Chica to see if she was awake.  
She was still asleep, but Bonnie shook her awake. He whispered, "Chica?"

"Huh...what?" She muttered as she woke.

"Did you hear a noise? Like Golden Freddy's giggle?" Bonnie asked.

"Didn't they haul him away?" Chica asked.

"I think so," Freddy said, "but Bonnie thinks he heard him."  
"Well, it's worth taking a look..." Chica yawned. "Should we get Foxy?"  
"Sure." Freddy nodded. "Just in case he...goes mad again." Bonnie parted the curtains to Pirate Cove, to see if Foxy's awake, but Foxy was still asleep.  
"Hey, Foxy..." Chica whispered, "wake up..."  
Foxy stumbled and shook his head as he woke up. "Oh...hey, lass."  
"Hey, we needed a little muscle to help us," Chica whispered.

"We think Goldie's down the hall, but we can't tell if he's happy or not," Bonnie explained.

"I'm here to help, lad." Foxy nodded and headed along with the others to find Golden Freddy. Bonnie led the group to the night guard's room, where he'd heard the noise. Instead of Golden Freddy, they found…the Puppet's box, the same one that was hauled out three days ago.  
"Uh...d-did you guys move that there last night?" Freddy asked, hoping this was a joke.  
Bonnie scoffed, "Yeah, Freddy, one of us took it from the movers before they saw it, kept it hidden from all of us the past few days, _even though we all really wanted to see it, _and brought it in here before anyone could see."  
Freddy rolled his eyes, and sighed, "Alright then..."

"Uh...do we open it, lads?" Foxy asked.

"I-I think I should open it..." Bonnie spoke up; he did think Marionette was his dead sister, after all. He opened the box, and found... nothing. "It's...empty."  
Freddy looked at the box and commented, "Oh, well that's...anticlimatic." However, they heard another giggle, and now that they were all wide awake, they could tell it wasn't Golden Freddy. Freddy glanced around worriedly. "Everybody stand together, back to back, and keep an eye out." Everyone got in the position Freddy suggested. Bonnie was facing the box, and a minute later, he saw a head poking out. It looked female, with a mask at the side of its head, and draws a finger over its lips, to silence the former bunny.

He still screamed.

The rest of the group immediately turned towards the box. The Marionette was gone before Bonnie could even explain what was there.  
"Bonnie, what's wrong? What did you see?" Freddy asked, worried.  
"It was Marionette. Sh-she was _in the box._" Bonnie whimpered, pointing to the inside of the box. Chica looked in and saw nothing in there.  
"Oh, crap. Where did she go?" Freddy pondered worriedly.  
"I-I don't know!" Bonnie shouted. "She just...disappeared!" Then, a giggle came from the kitchen.  
"S-Stay close, lads," Foxy warned, and then they all made their way down the hall. They found in the kitchen that the fridge had been stood back up. They weren't sure if it was put that way by the movers or Marionette. Either way, the source of the giggling was gone for now. "Okay, lads, this be getting very creepy..."  
"So, animatronics turning into humans and walking around isn't creepy enough..." Bonnie sighed. They heard another giggle, back on the stage this time. So, they all headed back to the party room. The group saw on the stage was a human, or at least it looked human. She wore a mask to the side of her face, and had brunette hair, like Bonnie had seen before. The whole group saw she was wearing a Peter Pan-collared black blouse with three white buttons. Under that was striped gloves that came up to the sleeves, though there was a possibility that was her skin. Her legs were long, and striped like her arms, but she had no feet. She stood still for the longest time, until she looked straight at the group, which made them all flinch.

"_Do you know how good it feels to be finally center stage?_" Her voice sounded incredibly distant and airy, like she was barely there.  
"Look, just calm down," Freddy reassures. "We don't want to hurt you..."  
"_I'm completely calm,_" She was suddenly close to Freddy, whispering into his ear. "_It's you four who are scrambling around like the little children that dwell inside you._" She grabbed Freddy's chest tight.

"_G-GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!_" Bonnie screamed, but he was too afraid to move.

"We can't help how we act! And who are you to say how we should?!" Freddy tried to struggle free, but somehow, Marionette was strong enough to hold him up.

"_I know much more than you think. In fact, I know that you will get vengeance on your murderer..._"  
The group froze. "What are you talking about?" Foxy asked.  
Marionette giggles again, creeping the four out even more. "_I know more about this place than even you can fathom. I know every bit and piece of Freddy Fazbear's legacy, and I will until it burns..._"

"Well, could you stop talking about it and tell us what's going on?!" Bonnie snaps, but Marionette shushed him again.

"_Patience, __**brother.**_" The group went silent at her tone. She smiled, with what seemed to be sincerity. "_Finally, silence- something all four of you seem to have little grasp of. Now, the most important things: why you walk around at night, and why you're human. Actually...the two are a bit interconnected. You see, they're all thanks to the souls I placed in you, long ago._" She poked Freddy's chest, where his heart should be. "_This is why you can walk, because you do it with purpose. That purpose is to kill the Purple Man._"

"Wait...we only remembered that a few days ago. We've just been preying on random security guards each night," Chica explained.

"Well, how are we supposed to even find this Purple Guy?" Freddy asked.  
"_That's the greatest part: you won't need to search. He'll come to you._"  
"What?" Freddy gasped in shock.  
"_He is just as tortured as the souls inside of you. He wishes for liberation, and you will get it too. You just have to be patient, and wait._"  
"How long, lass?" Foxy asked.  
Marionette suddenly frowned. "_I can't tell you._"

"Why can't you tell us!?" Bonnie asked. "You've told us everything else, so why can't we know when he comes?!"

"_It would be better to keep it as a surprise. You've waited long enough for this... Besides, don't you want to know why you're human?_"

"Why?" Freddy asked sternly.  
"_Because I feel that you've lost the purpose of why I put you into those suits. The souls of the children felt so distant and forgotten from the bodies...but as a human, your soul and body are so close, so inside you..." _She pressed against Freddy's chest as she spoke. "_Golden Freddy may be the exception. His body is so hollow that without that soul, his body could snap apart the minute the soul is lost._"

"Wait, is that why we found him in pieces a few nights ago?" Chica asked, and Marionette nodded.

"That's horrible," Freddy sighed, looking down at Marionette.  
"_I know you're sad about him being lost, but he'll come back. Like me, he always does._"  
"Is there anything else we can do?" Foxy asked.  
"_The most you can do is wait. This humanity won't last much longer, and I'm not sure how much you'll remember after it..." _Freddy pouted, looking at all of his friends. He could not believe that all the time they had spent together was in vain. Marionette placed a hand on his shoulder. "_I can tell how you feel, and I think the best thing for you to do is spend your last moments together as close as possible._"  
"I...I know." Freddy nodded, smiling at his friends. As Freddy looked at his friends, Marionette disappeared, presumably going back to her box.

Bonnie asked, "So, uh, now that we've gotten that settled, should we get food, big guy?"  
"Yeah, I guess we should." Freddy was still smiling at them.  
"That soup kitchen's probably still open!" Chica smiles as the group headed for the outside.  
"Let's go, lads." Foxy nodded as they headed out. Freddy still led the way like last time.

Bonnie asked, "Should we get some soup for Marionette?"

"Do you think she even eats?" Chica asked.

"We could take her some back just in case," Freddy suggested. The rest of the group nodded in agreement. As they continued walking, Freddy remained silent, his hands in his pockets.

Bonnie noticed this, and tapped on his shoulder. "Hey, is something wrong, big guy?"  
"It's nothing. I just...I can't believe this'll be our last night like this," the former bear sighed.  
"Well, we knew it wouldn't last forever." Chica shrugged.  
"I know, but I just hoped we could have a little longer together..." Freddy sighed.

"We understand, cap'n." Foxy patted Freddy on the back.  
"We can still hang out as animatronics, but...it's not the same," Bonnie sighed.

"We can't go out, and we'll forget everything eventually..." Chica frowned.

"Either way, I'll still love you guys." Freddy smiled.  
"Really?" Bonnie smiled. "Th-that means a lot, big guy."

Chica snickered, "Do you have a man-crush on Freddy?"

Bonnie's face turned red. "N-no!"

"Why did you have to ruin the nice moment?!" Freddy groans at her.  
Chica smirked. "I'm sorry, but I can't help it if Bonnie likes you that way..."

"I do not!" Bonnie yelled.

"Jeez, Chica!" Freddy exclaimed.  
"Well, he teased me earlier in the week, if you remember."  
Freddy rolled his eyes. "Great time to retaliate.." Chica frowned and became silent.  
Foxy smiled. "C'mon, lass, you know they're just teasing..." He put an arm around her neck.  
"Like they always do..." Chica folded her arms.  
Freddy chuckled as they continued towards the church. The rest of the walk to the church was in silence. They reached the church, noticing the lights on inside, and then the went in, amazed to see the soup kitchen was still open, despite it being so late. The volunteer from last night recognized them, and smiled brightly at the four. "Hey."

"Hello," Chica greeted, and then got in line. Bonnie waved, and then the rest of the group got in line. The volunteer soon handed out bowls to each of the group, and then they took their seats. "We'll get the soup for Marionette before we leave," Chica stated as she sat down.

"Definitely." Freddy nodded, sighing again. "I wish Goldie could've come with us this time..."  
"So he could scare everybody we walked past?" Bonnie snarked.  
"Probably," Freddy chuckles at the idea.  
"It would be easy to get food that way. We just show them Golden Freddy and demand service," Bonnie explained. The rest of the table chuckled.  
"He'd probably scare the crap out of them," Freddy stated.  
"Exactly my point." Bonnie smirked as he took the first few sips of his soup.  
"Remember when we first found him?" Foxy recalled, smiling.  
"That was the first night... Remember that thing in the box in the room with him?" Bonnie asked.

"That springlock suit?" Chica asked.

"Yeah... You think the workers took it out?"

"They better have," Freddy sighed. "That thing was terrifying."  
"I think that aggressive Golden Freddy was scarier..." Chica frowned.

"Do you think instead of the black eyes we get, he… turns into that?" Bonnie asked. Chica nodded.

"Even though he was scary, I felt bad for the guy." Freddy frowned.  
"Do you think he's okay, wherever he is?" Chica asked.  
"I hope so, lads, I hope so," Foxy sighs. The rest of their eating was in silence, and everyone soon finished their food.  
"I guess I'll get food for Marionette..." Chica stated, getting up from her seat. She then went over to the line for soup.  
The volunteer looked to Chica with a kind smile. "Hey, do you need some soup for your friend again?" Chica simply nodded in response. The volunteer got a bowl of soup and covered it with plastic wrap. "Here you go, honey."  
"Thank you." Chica grabbed it and brought it back to the others.  
"So...a-are we heading back?" Foxy asked. The group all nodded at Foxy and then they got up and out of the church. They all started heading back towards the pizzeria.  
"So, what are you guys gonna miss about being human?" Bonnie asked.

"I think I'll miss actually being able to eat," Chica chuckled.

"Can't say I can say the same," Bonnie snickered. "What about you, big guy?"

"Well...I'm going to miss the calmness," Freddy sighed, "And not having to scream and lumber around all the time…"  
"He's right. It's gotten a lot calmer this week than it has been in forever." Chica smiled.  
"I'll miss not having to wake up by myself in Pirate Cove. I always enjoyed you lads coming to check on me" Foxy smiled.  
"I'm kind of going to miss Marionette," Bonnie sighed.

"Really?" Chica asked.

"Y-Yeah, she was my sister before...all this, after all." He smiled.

"I'm...I'm sorry, man." Freddy patted Bonnie's back comfortingly.  
"It's okay, big guy." Bonnie smiled.

"I think Bonnie will guy-crush on you no matter what," Chica giggled, causing Bonnie to blush.

"Give a rest already, Chica" Freddy rolled his eyes.  
"Well, I won't miss you guys teasing me." Chica stuck out her tongue.  
"We'll miss you too, lass." Foxy smirks.  
"I'll miss you the most, Foxy." She smiled at him.  
"Well, that's not insulting." Freddy rolled his eyes. The four finally made it back to the pizzeria. They all headed inside, looking around the place one last time.  
Marionette was standing on the stage, and she saw the soup bowl in Chica's hands. "Is that for me?" Chica nodded, and Marionette swiped the soup from her.

"I guess she was pretty hungry." Freddy shrugged.

"I'm not hungry," Marionette spoke up from the table. "I don't get hungry."

"Then how come you took the food so fast?" Freddy crossed his arms with a smirk.

Marionette sighed. "Just because I don't eat doesn't mean I enjoy eating." She nodded at Chica, who had similar experiences as an animatronic.

"Whatever you say," Freddy sighed, taking a seat.

Marionette frowned as the rest of the group took seats around her. "Do you mind? I like to eat alone."

Bonnie got up from his seat. Freddy and Foxy did the same. Chica was the last to get up. She looked at Freddy and asked, "What now?"

"We just...wait, I guess," Freddy sighed, looking at the others.

Suddenly, Chica hugged Freddy. "I-I'm really gonna miss hanging out...like this."

Freddy hugged back. "I'm...I'm going to miss it too."

Bonnie hugged Freddy, tearing up a little. "I-I'm really gonna miss you, big guy..."

"I'll miss the lot of you," Foxy sighed, hugging everyone. "You've been a good crew these past few nights..." Marionette frowned, and teleported away with her soup. It was clear she didn't want to break up the tender moment.

"This might sound weird, but I'm sort of going to miss her too," Freddy noted Marionette's disappearance.

"Nah, I'm gonna miss her, as well." Bonnie smiled.

"How much time do we have, lads?" Foxy asked.

"It's only 3-ish." Chica frowned. "We've got time."

"Is there anything else you guys would like to do?" Freddy asked.

"I dunno." Bonnie shrugged. "I just feel we should hang out." And hang out they did; they spent the rest of the night hanging out together, and Marionette even joined in once she finished her food. It was nice to reminisce over old times; it showed the animatronics they weren't just friends, but family.


	8. Night 6, Sister Sister

Baby woke up on her stage as the night began, but already, she could feel something was...different. When she looked down, she saw her body is...more form-fit? No, it was...skin! Her skin looked pale, but not as pale as her suit was. She dropped her mic in shock as she looked over the rest of her body; her dress was now made of fabric, with the air vent near her stomach replaced with an orange sash. Somehow, the bells in her shoes jingled as she came down from the stage, and because she was now flesh, nothing sensed her moving around unauthorized. She was...free, but even with this freedom, she was stuck in the room. Nervously, she came over to the glass window the technicians watched her from, microphone in hand, and smashed the glass.

Even as the glass shattered to the floor, no alarms, or even warnings went off. She came into the technician's room and crawled through the vents. Once she came to the main room, she noticed the other vents were open, and then she went into Funtime Auditorium, where Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy stayed. They were motionless, but noticeably fleshy. They looked to be asleep, both dressed in tuxes, with Freddy still having his Bonnie hand-puppet on his arm, and soon enough, one woke up. Freddy looked around curiously, and then looked down at his humanoid form. Because of his surprised expression, Baby said, "I know. I woke up like this too."

"Baby? Is that really you?"

"Y-Yeah. I managed to escape my room. The sensors don't notice us, because...we're human now."

"Really? Because _I_ don't feel human!" the Bonnie hand-puppet suddenly commented, and Freddy yelped in surprise.

Baby jumped back, and then she looked at Freddy. "You know, this is creepier than you talking to her each night."

"Hey!" Freddy exclaimed.

"She's right, you know," Bonnie commented.

"Then again, Foxy doesn't talk..." Baby came over to them.

"Also right," Bonnie added.

"Are they awake?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," Freddy replied.

Baby nudged Foxy's arm slightly. "It feels so...fleshy." They suddenly jumped as she nudged them, yet they stayed silent. They didn't even scream, which was odd, even for them. She asked, "How do you feel?" even though she expected no response. Foxy shrugged. "We should get Ballora. She probably still can't see."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Bonnie asked. The three made their way to Ballora, crawling through the vents to get to Ballora's room, and when they got there, they heard… sobbing, which Freddy frowned at. They came up to the dimly-lit stage, and found Ballora crying, the Minireenas, who do not look fleshy, comforting her.

She then gasped and looked in the direction of Baby, Freddy, and Foxy, even though her eyes were closed. "Guys?"

"Ballora, we're here," Baby said.

"It's okay," Freddy comforted.

"It's not," Ballora sobbed. "I can feel I-I'm flesh, but I can't even see it..."

"Ballora, trust me." Baby grabbed her hand. "You look beautiful, human or not."

"That's right," Freddy agrees.  
Ballora smiled. "Th-Thank you."

"_What a touching scene_," a distant voice said, and everyone, even Ballora, looked around for its source.

"Uh...you guys heard that too, right?" Bonnie asked.

"I thought it was you," Baby replied.

"_No... IT'S ME_." A figure appeared in the middle of all four of the animatronics; it looked human, but it had long, striped limbs and a mask covering half of its feminine face. Foxy's eyes widened.

"You're the one who turned us human...?" Baby asked.

"_Well, I had some practice first, but I had heard rumors of a...second location. I didn't realize it'd be underground..._"

"There are other human animatronics like us?" Freddy asked.

"_There used to be. I can only make it last so long. Unfortunately, you only have one night._"

"What?" Baby gasped.

"Why the one night?" Bonnie asked.

"_I'm afraid I've already strained my power over the souls in my friends, and you don't have much of a soul inside of you. Except for...her._" The girl pointed to Baby, and she looks confused.

"Me?" Baby pointed to herself.

"How is she different from any of us?" Freddy asked.

"_She has a soul inside of her, you idiot._"

"It's the girl," Baby gasped, while Foxy tilted their head. "There was a girl, and I don't know what happened but...she's inside me now?" She tried to explain. "But it's...the reason I'm not allowed off my stage anymore."

"_But now you can get off your stage._" The girl smiled. "_You can go anywhere you want._"

"WE can go anywhere we want," Bonnie added.

"Well, you can only go where I go," Freddy pointed out.

"_My powers are hard to replicate onto... smaller creatures._" The girl gestures to Bonnie, and then the Minireenas. Bonnie frowned.

"Hey, at least you can talk," Baby pointed out.

"_It's harder to shut him up, I bet_," the girl snarked. Baby, Ballora, and Freddy all laughed at Bonnie's expense, and Foxy smirked, unable to even laugh with their friends.

"If I had legs, I'd be kicking all of you right now," Bonnie threatened, still frowning.

"_Maybe you should ditch the little imp when you go up to the surface_," the girl stated.

"Wait, we get to go to the surface?!" Baby exclaimed.

"What?!" Freddy exclaimed, not sounding nearly as excited as Baby.

"_I said, 'You can go up to the surface,'_" the girl repeated. "_Honestly, I'm glad my Freddy is smarter than you._"

"But we can't go to the surface. Even if we're human now, we don't know how to...be human," Ballora pointed out. Foxy nodded in agreement.

The girl looked slightly disappointed. "_You've studied humans, right? You know their behaviors. Use that to your advantage._"

"And what exactly are we supposed to do?" Bonnie asked.

"_Whatever you want!_" the girl exclaimed. "_Though, you won't be able to do much,_ handpuppet."

Bonnie pouted. "Sorry, buddy," Freddy says.

"_Maybe he could stay with me_." The girl smiled evilly.

"Wait, we're not going to trust Bonnie with someone we don't even know the name of," Baby points out.

"_My name is Marionette_."

"Still, you don't exactly look...trustworthy," Freddy commented.

"_Well, neither will you to humans,_" Marionette argued.

"But... I want them to trust me," Baby said, and Foxy nodded in agreement.

"_Well, first, I'd suggest getting rid of that clown makeup,_" Marionette explained. "_Gonna need something to wipe your face on, though._"

"Clown makeup...?" Ballora asked.

"_Don't worry, dear. You're not wearing any._" Marionette patted the ballerina's shoulder.

_ "She sure is a piece of work,"_ Bonnie whispered cheekily.

"_Careful, bud. I made you speak, and I can easily take it away,_" Marionette warned, but the handpuppet smirked regardless. "_Think anyone will care if the curtains are a little stained?_" Marionette pointed to them. Without hesitation, Baby wiped her face on Ballora's stage's curtains. When she pulled back, her face was flesh-colored, the curtain stained with clown makeup.

"Come on, guys!" she announced, and they followed her lead.

After Freddy and Foxy wipe off their makeup, Marionette smiled. "_That's much better._"

"Definitely," Freddy agreed.

"So, we can go now?!" Baby asked eagerly.

"_Yes, but make sure to be back by 6AM. You'll only stay human until then_," Marionette explained.

"That seems fair enough." Freddy nodded. "Now, let's go!"

"_Hold on._" Marionette grabbed the hand Freddy's Bonnie handpuppet is on. "_You can't be seen with this_."

"Hey!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Marionette forcefully pulled Bonnie off Freddy's hand. "_You'll...look...wierd_!"

"As if we don't already look weird enough?!" Bonnie argued.

"_Freddy...__**give...UP!**_" Half-in-control and half-not, Marionette let out a scratchy, deep- throated scream, her eyes turning dark. She scared not only Freddy, but all the other animatronics present. The handpuppet fell off his hands, and she quickly snatched it up. "_Thank you_." Freddy was obviously scared, frowning at her. "_Don't give me that look. I bet you won't even miss her_." Marionette waved around the Bonnie handpuppet teasingly.

Freddy got even angrier, his eyes turning black. "Put...**her...**_**down...NOW!**_"

Marionette dropped Bonnie and sighed. "_Fine, but if anyone gives you any weird looks on the surface, I told you so._" Freddy ignored her and picked Bonnie up.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Baby asked.

"Hold on..." Ballora blindly walked over and grabbed Baby's shoulder. "R-Ready." They pushed through the vents, Baby guiding Ballora, and they finally reached the elevator, the four cramming into it.

"Well, this is cozy," Bonnie commented.

"Look, when we reach the surface, it'll be much more comfortable," Baby sighed. "I can't wait to see it again..." She looked at Ballora. "No offense."

"None taken." They waited patiently as the elevator rises. When the elevator came to the surface, they found the room was dark.

"Well, at least no one's around," Baby stated.

"Very good point," Bonnie agreed.

"Maybe you shouldn't keep talking," she pointed out. "It's weird to keep a handpuppet on you, but it's even weirder when it talks on its own."

Bonnie frowned, but Freddy pointed out, "She's right, unfortunately."

"Maybe Marionette was right to leave you behind," Ballora agreed.

"Well, I wouldn't trust her with Bonnie, not after that...um...what she did with her face," Baby stammered, and Bonnie smirked. The four then headed outside, but the place they were in looked...deserted; they seemed to be on a road where the only building around is their own. Baby screamed, "_NO!_"

"Well, that's a whole lot of nothing," Bonnie commented.

"Why is this place even here?!" Freddy exclaimed.

Baby sniffed and started to cry. "I...I wanted to be with humans again..." Foxy hugged her, Ballora hugged her too, and soon, all four, including a Bonnie, were hugging her.

After a while, Freddy left the embrace to ask, "Now what?"

Baby sighed, wiping away her tears. "There must be something to do out here..."

"Maybe we could search around?" Freddy suggested.

"Sure," Baby replied.

"Can I search with you, Freddy?" Ballora asked.

"Sure." He put a hand on her shoulder so she knew where he was.

"Thanks, Freddy." Ballora smiled.

"I guess we're searching together then, Foxy," Baby said, and they nodded with a smile. The two groups then split off and started searching for something, anything, to do.

* * *

Freddy kicked up some dirt as he and Ballora walked together. "So...you can't open your eyes at all?"

"Well, I don't think I can unless I...open all of my face. Like, when our faces were metal and we had faceplates," Ballora explained. Freddy recalled technicians coming in some nights and opening his face plates for maintenance, repair, or cleaning.

"Oh. Well, h-have you tried opening your eyes?" Freddy asked. "You know, just to be sure?"

"Hmm..." Ballora's eyes twitched, but after a minute of trying, she sighed. "I don't think I can open them..."

Freddy sighed too. "Well, you looked like you were getting the hang of it."

"I swear I could see light for a moment."

"Well… keep on trying whenever you feel like it. Maybe they'll open eventually," Freddy comforted. If Ballora had her eyes open, she would have seen him smile.

She smiled, even though she couldn't see his, and grabbwd his hand. Unfortunately, she grabbed the one with Bonnie. "Oops. Sorry, Bonnie."

"No worries, hon'," Bonnie replies.

Ballora's mouth crumpled up. "Don't call me 'hon.'" Bonnie snickered. As they look around, Freddy noticed the lines around the place they were searching. He has been here before, when he went to private parties, and stored into vehicles. He frowned as he recalled those memories; the vehicle was always cramped, and he could not move because they would deactivate him before putting him in. Even at the parties, where children surrounded him, he still felt alone, missing his friends. Not sure of where they were, Ballora asked, "Do you see anything?"

"Nothing important," Freddy sighed.

"Is everything alright?"

"Just some bad recollections. That's all."

"Do you want to talk about it...?"

Freddy shook his head. "Not really." Ballora hung her head down as she and Freddy continued walking.

* * *

Baby searched with Foxy around the back of the storage facility. "See anything...?" Foxy shook their head, and Baby sighed. "Maybe we could walk to the city." Foxy nodded in agreement. "Oh, but what if we run out of energy?" Baby frowned. "Being human is both a blessing and a curse."

Foxy sighed and thought, _If only we had a car or something._

After searching around out back, and getting quite far, they found something: it was rusted out, and quite old, but Baby identified it. "It's a car, I think." Foxy went over to the car and looked inside, hoping to find some keys. The car looked too old to be ride-able, but he did find...something inside. Around some old food wrappers, like a strange summoning circle, was an intact pizza box, but there was something about the logo on it that looked familiar: Foxy noticed himself first, but front and center was what looked to be a brown version of Freddy. Foxy stumbled back in shock, falling to the ground.

"What is it, Foxy?" Baby asked and then she noticed the pizza box. "Wait, is that Bonnie and Freddy and...you!?" Foxy nodded. She looked closer at the logo. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria? Where did they get this...?" Foxy gestured to the name on the box, since it was obvious, but Baby simply rolled her eyes. "I know, but how did it get out here? And who's...copied our designs?" Foxy shrugged. She picked up the pizza box. "Should we show it to the others?" Foxy nodded and headed back to the others with Baby.

Soon, Freddy saw the two coming back, Baby still holding the pizza box. She shows it to Freddy when they get close. "T-We found this."

Freddy looked at the box. "How did this get out here?"

"I'm not sure, but look." Baby pointed to the icon, specifically Freddy and Bonnie. "It's you!"

"I can see that," Freddy said.

"Y-You don't think it's interesting?"

"Of course it's interesting. Look how big I am!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"And silent you are," Baby chuckled.

The handpuppet frowned. "Very funny, toots."

"Hey, don't 'toots' me. You're a 'toots' too, technically." Bonnie shrugged ignorantly at Baby's words. She stared at the symbol on the pizza box. "Do you think this is where Marionette is from...?"

"That's a safe bet to make," Freddy replied.

"It must not be that far away. Maybe we can walk there?"

Ballora frowned. "What if it gets to 6 AM before we make it there?"

"Maybe we can hide there until tomorrow night?" Freddy suggested.

"Someone will find us, though," Baby pointed out.

"Um...maybe we can hide?"

"If we change back to animatronics, we'll be highly visible," Baby explained. "I'm seven foot 2, Freddy." Freddy's mouth crumpled.

"It's still worth a shot," Ballora pointed out.

"See?" Freddy said.

"Well, let's go..." Baby sighed and led the three others down the road to some lights in the distance.

Bonnie groaned weakly after a while of walking. "I'm too tired… I don't wanna walk anymore..."

"How are YOU tired?! I'm the one doing all the walking!" Freddy shouted.

"We should have left you at the storage facility," Baby stated, frowning.

"Hey!" the handpuppet exclaimed.

"If you're going to complain about your legs, I might as well complain about my eyes hurting," Ballora joked.

"How can they hurt when you don't even open them?" Bonnie asked.

"How can your legs hurt when they don't exist?"

"Potato-potatoh. Look, we're almost there anyway." Soon, they reached the outskirts of the city, but Baby had a feeling that the pizzaria would be further in.

"Come on, guys. Let's keep going," Freddy said. As they delved deeper into the city, the four got glances from anyone who happened to be out at this late/early hour.

"Um...I don't get out much, but I'm pretty sure we've passed a lot of you-know-what- stitutes," Bonnie commented.

"What...?" Baby turned to see some scantily-clad woman near an alleyway on the other side of the street looking at them. She quickly pushed the gang away from them.

"I think one of them had one, Deena," one of them muttered to the other, eyeing Ballora.

Freddy kept a hand on Ballora to lead her down the street. "Should we ask for directions or something?"

"I'm not sure," Baby replied. "I have this feeling if we ask, we'll get even more looks."

"Well, what else are we supposed to do?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, let's find someone who looks...trustworthy." They all started looking around for somebody to ask, sans Ballora. Baby actually strayed far from the others to ask for directions, and she finally found a man walking by who seemed vaguely safe to approach. "H-Hello," Baby greeted, slightly nervous. "Do you know where this place is...?" She showed him the pizza box.

"If you're looking for food, that place has been closed for months," the man answered bluntly.

"Really...?" Baby frowned. "Do you still know where it is?"

"Uh...just head down the street for five blocks. You can't miss it."

"Right. Thank you." She turned away from the man and tried to find the others again. She found Freddy and Ballora first. "Hey, guys," she greeted them. "Where is Foxy?"  
"They weren't with you?" Ballora asked.  
"They went off to look for people to speak to," Bonnie said.

"I know that, I did too, but if they don't come back, they could be in danger!" Baby exclaimed. Suddenly, she felt somebody tap her shoulder, and she swung around to see Foxy standing there. They pointed at their ears with a frown on their face.  
"Did she yell too loud?" Freddy asked, and Foxy nodded in reply.

Baby sighed. "I'm sorry, Foxy. Y-You scared me, and... I was afraid. I-I didn't want to lose you..." She hugged the former fox tightly, and Foxy hugged her back, smiling. After a minute, Baby pulled back. "I got some directions."

"Where are we headed?" Freddy asked.

"Down the street five blocks, maybe six blocks now."

"Then let's go," Bonnie said. The group, led by Baby again, headed to find the pizzeria, and they found the pizzeria exactly where they were told to go.

"Yes!" Baby smiled and opened the door, surprised it's unlocked. Inside, the dining area looked moldy, and the animatronics weren't even moving.  
"Ew," Bonnie muttered.

"At least you're not the one walking on this dump," Ballora complained, her voice echoing.  
"We've got you," Freddy assures her, leading her to a nearby seat. Ballora sat down once Freddy guided her over safely, and then the four heard someone.

"_Why...why did you come here?_" It sounded like Marionette.

They looked around worriedly, and Freddy asked, "Um...where is she?"

"_I am everywhere,_" Marionette replied. "_This place is my home, and you are unwelcome._" Suddenly, Ballora's chair flipped over and she fell out.

"Ballora!" Freddy exclaimed, coming to her aid.

"_You might want to get out. They'll be awake soon._" Before Marionette could do something else, the four saw Freddy, the one from the stage, twitch slightly. Foxy backed up worriedly. "_Leave! Leave now!_" Marionette warned, and the animatronics on stage shook more.

"Oh, shut up, you little bitch!" Bonnie exclaimed. "We're not afraid of a glorified combination of string and wood!"

Before the rest could even react, Freddy from the stage came off and somehow sprinted to Bonnie. He tried to pry her away from Funtime Freddy's arm, making his whole arm feel like it will be torn off. In a mix of a child, recording, and something much darker, Freddy uttered, "There _are_ _**no**_ _strings_ on **me...**"

Funtime Freddy grunted and held onto Bonnie, grabbing his double's face and trying to pry him away. "Let...her...GO!" Funtime Freddy managed to gather enough strength to actually push Freddy into a table.

Baby pulled Funtime Freddy away and shouted, "Run!" The four headed out of the pizzeria quickly, Baby helping Ballora to make it out safely. Freddy quickly slammed the door behind them, the group running as fast as they could from the pizzeria. They ran all the way back to their storage facility, and once they reached it, Baby panted, "That… was… _hell._.."

"Holy fucking crap...holy fucking crap..." Freddy panted over and over.

"Is it...bad I want to...do it again...?" Baby asked.  
"What?!" Ballora, Freddy, and Bonnie exclaimed. Foxy just gave Baby a confused look.

Baby pouted. "Come on, guys! We were out on our own, with no one else controlling us! We could do whatever we wanted out there, say whatever we wanted!"

"But...WHY GO BACK?!"

"Freddy, I've only been out of this place once!"

"But...but..." he stammered, still in shock from what occurred at the pizzeria.

"We can avoid the pizzeria," Ballora pointed out. "I mean, if we do decide to go back."

Freddy nodded. "That's fair enough."

Baby sighed. "It has been a long night. We should get back in before someone finds us." The four went back to their stages, and in the morning, the technicians were confused to find broken glass and camera footage of the animatronics out. The company decided to add a technician to take care of the animatronics at night, and reinforced the glass so no animatronic could break it. However, even if they were secured, they would not stay. Led by Baby, the four devised a plan to mesh their bodies together, and finally become human...

* * *

**NIGHT 7**

The three animatronics stood on stage, silent, as the night had not started yet. However, despite someone not watching over them for quite some time, someone walked into the restaurant, clad in purple and wielding an axe. He would wait for them to come out from their places, one by one, and soon, he would bring their deaths, so he would finally lay the demons that haunted him each night to rest.


End file.
